


You're Safe With Me

by HotchkissRoyale



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Play, Blow Jobs, Dildos, F/M, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, Frottage, Futanari, Girl Penis, Glory Hole, Hand Jobs, Magic, Making Out, Masturbation, Porn With Plot, Romance, Semi-Public Sex, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:42:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 26,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29949471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HotchkissRoyale/pseuds/HotchkissRoyale
Summary: John left a lucrative sales gig at Joja to take over his grandfather's old farm. He falls for a cute, purple haired adventurer who's hiding a secret. G!P Abigail. (Slow burn, work in progress.)
Relationships: Abigail/Male Player (Stardew Valley)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 38





	1. Do People Eat Parsnips? (Intro)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John wakes up on his second day in Pelican Town and meets someone new. Abigail releases some frustration.

As dawn broke, the valley started to stir. The dew glistened in the soft morning sun, with trees gently swaying in the breeze. As the birds started their morning song, John swore, rolled over in bed, and pulled his covers over his head, cursing the sun and bird alike. 

_ I hate those birds _ , he thought, grumbling under the scratchy checkered blanket, one of the few things the old cabin had come with. John had barely packed anything from his apartment in Zuzu City on the bus - really, all he could fit in two trunks. Most of his clothes didn’t make the cut. He had sold all his furniture, most of his books, and almost all of his electronics, barring a record player and a few of his top albums.  _ Forget what I would bring to a desert island. The game should have been ‘what albums would you bring with you as you restart your life in the middle of nowhere?’ _

It’s not like he could have used most of it, anyway. The cabin was low-tech to the extreme, with barely enough electricity to power the old television set in the corner (that only got three damn channels on a good day), along with a microwave and the world’s smallest mini-fridge. There was running water, but no working toilet.  _ You don’t sit on an outhouse seat like that unless you’ve left the material world behind _ . Likewise, his old clothes were fit for sales calls and working at the Joja Corporation head office - not scratching the dirt all day. 

As he set his feet on the wood floor of the cabin, John felt the soreness aching in his muscles. It was only his second day in Pelican Town, but he had worked harder yesterday than he had in a decade. Clearing some weeds, plowing the field to plant a few rows of parsnips, wondering if anyone actually ate parsnips anymore, watering the parsnips, and clearing enough land for some more crops took everything he had. He had to chop down trees. A lot of them. By hand. 

Yawning, John plodded to the small shelf that served as his pantry and grabbed a granola bar. He hadn’t bothered to get into town yet and was glad he had the foresight to clear out what was left in his pantry back in Zuzu when he moved. _No more takeout, I guess. Probably for the best_. Lewis had mentioned something about a saloon in town, but he doubted they delivered. He plopped down at the table, scratching his head, and tore into the granola bar with abandon. 

As he greedily chewed and swallowed, he thought about the last time he was in the cabin. Grandpa had summoned the whole family (John, his parents, and his twin sister Taylor) to the family farm to say his farewells. Grandma had passed a few years before, and it seemed like he was barely hanging on after that.

He still remembered the crisp envelope Grandpa had pushed into his hands, wondering how what was inside was so important. At the time, John had been riding high. He was just about to graduate from the University of Ferngill - Zuzu City campus with a degree in business, and had already accepted an entry-level sales position at Joja. He smiled, thanked Grandpa, and tucked the envelope in his bag, where it eventually found its way to a drawer in his desk at Joja. He was glad it did.

Done with breakfast, John rose and walked to one of his trunks, where he had stashed a worn pair of jeans and a cheap work shirt. Having slept in his boxers, his body was on full display. Though not used to manual labor, he always watched what he ate, and hit the gym enough to fit in his suits. He didn’t have a six pack, and he wouldn’t be on the cover of a magazine any time soon, but he was slim, and hoped muscle would come soon enough. His short brown hair barely cleared his ears, and his hazel eyes were always on the move. 

After struggling into his boots, he walked onto Highmeadow Farm. It didn’t seem right to change what Grandpa had named the place, so John kept it. He went to fill his watering can at the pond next to his sad row of parsnips. While watering his parsnips, John resolved to go into town to buy more seeds, and to meet the villagers, like Mayor Lewis had suggested.  _ May as well get to know these people _ , John thought, as he started down the road to town. He stopped to pick a few dandelions as he passed the bus stop, remembering that you could use the greens in a salad. He planned to eat a few and sell the extra for some seed money. 

“So this is Pelican Town,” John observed to nobody but himself. The streets were surprisingly broad and well maintained. Walking through what he guessed was town square, he passed a clinic, and spied mostly houses surrounding it. Lewis had mentioned that Pierre’s General Store was right in the middle of town and, sure enough, here it was. 

As John approached the door, he noticed a woman with striking purple hair leaning off of a balcony above the entrance, wearing a long denim jacket and black jeans, clashing a bit with the delicate green bow in her hair. He paused, and looked a bit too long. She noticed him staring, grinned, and waved. “Hey! Are you that new farmer everyone’s talking about?”

John’s brain froze.  _ Am I really a farmer now? And that’s enough to gossip about? How small IS this town?  _ Thankfully, his brain shifted into social mode after a second’s hesitation. “I guess that’s me,” he said, chuckling to himself. “I’m John.” 

The woman leaned over the railing, as though to get a better look at him, her head twisting slightly to the side. “It’s kind of a shame, really. I always enjoyed exploring those overgrown fields by myself. I’m Abigail.” John raised his hand in greeting. “Truth be told, most of the farm is still trees and weeds. You’re welcome to wander if you like, still.”  _ Shit. Was that a good idea? Should I really let someone just wander on my land? She is cute, though…  _

And she was. Abigail had a delicate complexion, and an incredible figure. Her face was what drew John in the most, though. That coy smile on her lips. Sparkling blue eyes. A slim, yet striking, nose. 

John realized, too late, that he was staring. Abigail didn’t seem to notice, or, if she did, she didn’t care. “I might have to take you up on that, John, but another time. If you’ll excuse me, I’ve got to log on for class.” She stood up straight, giving John a glance at her ample cleavage, and opened the door inside.  _ Was that on purpose? No, I’m probably just reading into things.  _

John shook his head.  _ And here I was worried there wouldn’t be any eligible ladies in town.  _ Smiling to himself, he entered the store. After selling a few dandelions to the owner, he learned his name was Pierre, and Abigail was his daughter. “I didn’t realize you could get reliable internet service out here,” John said, after remarking on Abigail’s online classes. 

Pierre shrugged and pushed his glasses up his nose. The thick rimmed glasses stood out, more so than his plain brown jacket and slightly tense demeanor. “It is what it is. Dial-up, if you can believe it. Bet you don’t get that in Zuzu City, huh?,” he said, handing John a few packets of potato seeds. 

“I didn’t, that’s for sure,” John replied, putting them in his backpack. “Thanks, Pierre. Is it hard to get supplies out here? I used to work in sales, but my territory didn’t take me much outside of Zuzu City.” 

Pierre sighed, and leaned against the counter. “We get by. I get a few shipments a week, but we don’t have as big of a selection as Joja Mart.” His mouth curled into a sneer at that. John nodded. “I understand. I used to work at Joja. Before I came out here, I mean.”

Pierre stood upright. “Oh. I didn’t know. You’re not with them now, though, right? You’re here to stay?” John sensed the anxiety in his voice. “No, no. I’m here to stay. At a certain point, you really have to ask yourself what you’re doing with your life. I...wasn’t happy. Not really. I wanted to build something. For myself, not for Joja.”

Pierre visibly relaxed. “Oh, well, that I can understand.” Pierre glanced behind John. “Sorry to rush you, Farmer John, but I’ve got to check out Marnie.” John apologized and stepped out of the line. A brown-haired woman who smelled a bit like hay, Marnie apparently, nodded at him as he passed. “You’re the new farmer, yeah? Name’s Marnie. I run the ranch just south of your farm. You let me know if you ever need any livestock, y’hear?” 

“Hey Marnie, I’m John. Will do.”  _ Livestock? I can barely grow a potato, let alone take care of another living thing.  _ He was already starting to feel over his head. 

The next two hours didn’t help much. Before he had even left Pierre’s, he had met half a dozen other people, including Pierre’s wife, Caroline, and Gus, who owned the saloon. “I can’t wait to pay you a visit,” John said as he shook his hand.  _ I wonder if they get any decent craft beer out here. Maybe Gus brews his own?  _

John’s walk around town brought him in contact with most of the rest of the villagers. Some, like Haley, were less than friendly, but the rest made up for it. Willy down at the docks gave him a fishing rod and a few angling lessons. Penny showed him the town library. Emily complimented his shirt, calling it a “bold choice.”  _ Wait. That might have been a dig.  _

That night, as he collapsed into bed, exhausted yet again, John’s thoughts drifted to Abigail. There were a lot of beautiful women in town, but there was just something about her…

Across town, Abigail threw her controller to the floor. “Damn it! That’s bullshit!” Journey of the Prairie King was impossible. She couldn’t even clear the first level. Caroline’s voice echoed in from the other side of the wall. “Keep it down, Abby! And watch your language!” Pierre muttered in agreement, clearly tired but barely interested in the perpetually simmering conflict between his wife and daughter.

Sullenly, she replied “Sorry, mom!”, probably a bit louder than was necessary. She turned the console off and stomped to bed.  _ Bullshit. Absolute bullshit.  _ Games were supposed to be a way for her to take the edge off after a long day of class, but they usually did the opposite. She jumped into bed and took off her jacket.  _ I wonder if John knows how to play.  _ Hardly anyone in Pelican Town was much of a gamer. Sam liked Junimo Kart at the saloon, and he and Sebastian played some nerdy tabletop game, but that wasn’t really her speed. She thought some hotshot city boy like John might be more inclined. 

_ He  _ was _ hot,  _ she thought, rubbing her chest. She glanced over at her door to make sure it was closed and bit her lip. Well, Abigail knew of one other way to take the edge off. She slowly slid her jeans down her smooth legs and bunched them up at the side of her bed, leaving only her black thong, already bulging with excitement. 

Abigail hated having a penis. She didn’t know why she had to be born with one when no other girl in town did, especially when everything else (like her ample chest) came in naturally. She had to wear tight panties and baggy pants to hide any unwanted attention, and she didn’t dare use the bathhouse unless it was late at night. She avoided the beach, and swimsuits, during the summer for the same reason. Abigail didn’t want anyone to know. She was a virgin, obviously, and hated her penis for that too. 

There was exactly one thing she liked about her penis, and that was jerking off. She usually did it twice a day, at least, and she didn’t want to break that streak now. She pulled her top over her head and peeled off her red bralette with it, leaving her boobs to spill out across her chest. Abigail grinned and started gently rubbing her tits, massaging them up and down. 

She could feel her cock getting harder and harder, and her panties were getting wet with pre-cum. As she pinched her nipples, she felt a surge of electricity rush through her body, and moaned under her breath in delight.  _ Don’t worry, mom, I’ll keep it down,  _ she thought, grinning to herself. 

With one hand, she kept alternating between squeezing each nipple, as the other hand started rubbing her cock over her panties. She loved the feeling of her hard cock constrained in a tight thong, especially when it was as hard as it was now and there was barely any room left for it to grow, bulging through the sheer fabric.

Not willing to wait anymore, she slid her thong partway down to her ankles and kicked it off, as her girlhood sprung upwards with a surprising amount of force, hitting her slightly on her belly. She giggled softly. She liked playing with her dick, too. It was a good size, six inches or so, and not too thick. She kept her junk shaved at all time, not liking the brown pubic hair that clashed with her purple head. 

Abigail licked her hand and grasped her cock, shuddering from pleasure. She started rubbing, up and down, up and down. She liked to start slow and really, really build to a good climax. She started to rub her smooth, shaved balls, gently massaging both as she continued to slowly jerk off with her other hand. She rubbed a bit of pre-cum off the tip of her dick and brought her hand eagerly to her mouth, lapping up her sweet juices. 

She could feel herself building to an orgasm, so she slowed down. With a moistened finger, Abigail started rubbing around her asshole between her cheeks. Since she didn’t have a pussy, she liked to finger her own ass while she jerked off instead, which felt amazing and made her feel more like a woman. Slowly relaxing her hole, she slipped her index finger inside. After letting her ass adjust, she started slowly sliding her finger in and out, getting slightly deeper each time. 

Her dick was as hard as it could get, now, and glistening wet with her spit. She took her right hand and decided she couldn’t wait any longer. Pumping her finger in and out of her asshole, she started jerking off as hard as she dared. Her bed started to squeak as she humped herself, closing her eyes as she thought of John.  _ I saw the way you looked at me, city boy. I wonder how your face would look, splattered with my cum?  _ She shook her head, not wanting to think about the inevitable rejection, and instead focused on the pressure rising at the head of her penis. 

With a wordless groan, she came, spewing her cum all over her stomach, as her tight asshole clenched around her finger. Abigail was panting.  _ Fuck. That was a good one.  _ As her breathing recovered, she rubbed her hand up her stomach and slowly gathered her cum, bringing it to her mouth to enjoy. She liked the taste of her cum, too.  _ Sometimes, I don’t mind having a dick.  _ That time was usually immediately before, during, and immediately after an orgasm. Being able to pee standing up was pretty nice, too. Other than that, though, it was a burden. 

Now clean, Abigail rolled over and covered herself with a thick comforter, not bothering to brush her teeth.  _ I better make sure to do that before breakfast, though. I don’t want mom catching a whiff of cum. She might think I snuck a boy in through the balcony. As if.  _

As she drifted to sleep, she thought again of John.  _ Maybe I’ll go to the old farm and see if I can run into him again. That would be nice.  _


	2. A Night at the Stardrop Saloon (1-Heart Event)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John meets Abigail at the Stardrop Saloon. John gets a little drunk, and finds release in the saloon's bathroom.

John swung open the door to the Stardrop Saloon with a spring in his step and a full wallet. It had taken a few weeks of constant work, but he had finally brought in some early Spring harvests. Turns out, people *do* still eat parsnips - and they pay a pretty penny for them when they’re organic parsnips hand-grown on a third-generation family owned farm in the heart of Stardew Valley. Selling crops isn’t so different from slinging Joja crap. _It sure does feel better, even if I’m using the same playbook._

It was Friday night and the saloon was hopping. Lewis was talking incessantly about his garden while Marnie stared longingly at him. John wondered if her infatuation was as obvious to everyone as it was to him. Robin and Demetrius were dancing in front of a brick fireplace to...was that ragtime piano? _Yoba, how far back in time is this place?_ He nodded to Willy, who was deep in conversation with Clint about opening up trade with the Fern Islands. Apparently the Gotoro blockades were causing some severe ore shortages. Leah was sketching something in the corner, and didn’t look like she wanted to be bothered. 

Pam was hollering for another beer, even though hers was still half full. Pierre was leaning against the bartop, nursing his drink, while a moody guy who John didn’t know was standing in the corner and slamming back a can. John heard laughter and the **_clack_ **of a pool game around the corner, and made a mental note to check it out later. 

This was the first time John had managed to stop in, both because he was busy and he couldn’t justify buying beer on such a tight budget. Even with these harvests, he was living on little more than rice, beans, and the wrinkled vegetables that wouldn’t sell. _I’m gonna learn to love those damn green beans if it kills me._ He was saving up lumber and cash for a chicken coop, though, which would mean fresh eggs every day. _And more work._

He pulled up a stool next to Pierre at the bar, nodding at him as he did. Pierre, nursing a beer, looked up. “Hey, John. Good to finally see you here. Relaxing after a hard week?” John nodded back. “Yeah, I figured it was time to check this place out. What’s good?”

Before Pierre could answer, Gus burst through two wooden shutters that wouldn’t be out of place in an old western, carrying a steaming pizza. _Okay, I’ll give him this, he’s committing to the theme._ After he plopped the pizza in front of Pam, who grunted in approval, Gus came over to John, his mustache twitching. “Welcome to the Stardrop Saloon, John. What’re you having?”

John looked at the taps, but didn’t see any of his usuals from Zuzu City. “Do you have anything local? Or local-ish?” Gus pointed to one handle. “There’s a good IPA from Grampleton Brewing, a few towns over. Have you heard of them?” John shook his head but gave a thumbs up. Gus grabbed a clean glass, filled it with a bright yellow beer, and put it in front of John, who held it up to Pierre. “Cheers.” Pierre raised his glass with the smallest amount of effort possible and clinked it. “Cheers.” 

As John sipped the beer, he felt the booze wash over him. A few weeks of sobriety and near constant work meant his tolerance was shot. Given his funds, that was a blessing in disguise. It was good. Strong hops and a good, piney aftertaste. _It reminds me of foraging in the mountains._ He swiveled around on his stool and looked back towards the game room and saw a flash of purple hair on the couch. _Hey, is that Abigail?_ He resolved to go over and say hello...after another beer. 

Abigail was bored. 

She and Sam and Seb had made a tradition of hanging out at the saloon every Friday. Lately, however, all the two of them wanted to do was play endless games of one-on-one pool. Abigail had tried playing a few times, but couldn’t quite get the hang of it. Still, it was good to get out of the house and relax. 

The game room had the added benefit of being as far away from her dad as possible, who had tried to insist she stay in tonight to help her mom with her housework. _It’s like all I am to him is a little chore machine. He doesn’t care about my studies, or what I want to do. It’s all about him, or the store. Always._

She looked up and saw him drinking and laughing with John. _I wish he wasn’t so friendly with John._ John came into the store a few times a week, and always said hello to her, but not much else. Truth be told, he looked like he was running himself ragged, usually covered in dirt or sweat. Not that she minded the sweat. It looked good on him. So did his slowly growing hair, and the yellow straw hat he had won in the Egg Festival last week. Bastard. I’ve won for six years in a row and he waltzes in and wins his first time. I’ll get him next year.

She shifted uncomfortably on the couch, feeling antsy. Abigail got up and walked over to the Junimo Kart arcade machine. Maybe she’d have better luck on this instead of Journey of the Prairie King. 

Four lives and thirty seconds later, she realized she made a mistake. _I just want to be good at ONE game, is that so hard?_ She slapped the machine in frustration. “Piece of shit.” Sam looked up from the game and chuckled. “Chill, Abby. Nobody can beat that thing. Not even me!” Sebastian sank a shot and looked over at Sam. “Maybe you shouldn’t be bragging when you’ve lost three games tonight. Actually, make that four.” “...one more round?” “Sure,” Sebastian said, already setting up the table. 

“ABIGAIL,” called a voice from down the hall. She looked up in surprise. John was walking over with his usual speed, but he looked a little unsteady. “John? Are you feeling okay?” John laughed. “I’m feeling GREAT, man. You ever had this shit?” he said, gesturing towards his half empty glass. “Grambleton, fuckin’, IPA. Can’t beat it. Can’t get this in the city.” 

Abigail grimaced. “No, I can’t stand IPAs. I’m more of a wine girl myself.” John shook his head. “You’re missing out, Abigail. You’re missing out.” He laughed to himself and leaned against the wall. “So, come here often?”

 _Oh, Yoba, is he this bad at hitting on me? Or is he just drunk?_ “I mean, yeah. At least once a week. Not much else to do on the weekends here, you know?” John nodded, a bit too vigorously. “Yeah, yeah, I get it. This is my first time and it is AWESOME! This jukebox is playing my jam,” as he started swaying in time with the music. 

Abigail strained to listen. It was the same cheesy song that had been playing on repeat for the entire night. She smiled to herself. John was drunk. He had to be to enjoy this. “Come on, you should sit down. You look like you need some water, I’ll be right back.” Abigail dragged him to the couch and called to Emily for a glass of water. _I’ve never had to wrangle a drunk before._

As she brought it over, Abigail handed the glass to John. “Drink. You’ll thank me tomorrow.” He giggled. “Alright, alright. Thanks Abby,” gulping the water down as he did. She blushed a bit. Only her friends called her that. Were they friends, yet? Not really. She barely knew him. 

“So, John, tell me. What did you do before you came to Pelican Town?” She settled back on the couch, collapsing into the blue cushions. John stopped drinking. “I sold a bunch of shit for Joja that nobody really needed or wanted. I was good at it, too.” He paused. “I got tired of doing the same shit every day, day in, day out. Call this guy, go to this meeting, sell this, log that call, follow-up, rinse, repeat, the end.”

“My grandpa told me once that there would come a time when I would want a change. Something new. He was fucking right. More right than I ever gave him credit for. So, I sold all my shit and moved one day. I haven’t looked back.”

Abigail leaned forward. “I had no idea. My dad hates Joja, you know. I’m surprised he’s so friendly with someone who used to work there.” John snorted. “Pierre and I get along fine, but we’re not, like, best friends. We’ve got a good working relationship and it pays to be friendly in business. Besides, there aren’t a ton of people in this town. No reason to burn bridges and I can’t be too picky when it comes to drinking buddies. Unless...you want to join me instead?”

Abigail looked over as Sam had Sebastian in a headlock, after losing his fourth game of the night. She looked at the Junimo Kart machine and shuddered. _What the hell._ “Sure. But just one drink. I’ve got to study tomorrow.” John grinned. “My treat, then.” 

As she sipped her wine, Abigail decided to grill John some more. “Okay...pretend you just won a free vacation. Where would you go?” John, sipping his third beer, looked thoughtful. “I never really liked exotic places. I’ve kind of always preferred the rainy, cloudy, and the dreary.” She smiled. “Me too. So, not the beach or Ginger Island. Where then?” 

John’s eyes flickered up and to the left. “Probably one of the Ferngill National Forests. I’ve always wanted to go backpacking, and there’s something about the old, gnarled trees that seem so fascinating to me.” She nodded in agreement. “Yeah! That sounds wonderful. I go hiking in the Cindersnap Forest just south of town, sometimes, but I haven’t been too far afield.”

“Right on. I like to forage down there. Those spring onions make even the most boring meal edible. Same with the horseradish,” John said, grinning again. “What’s your favorite food?” 

“My mom makes a killer blackberry cobbler. I like banana pudding, when we can get bananas, chocolate cake, pumpkin pie...I guess I’ve got a bit of a sweet tooth. Oh, and spicy eel. Have you caught any eel yet? Willy mentioned you’ve been fishing.” John shook his head. “No, no eel yet. I haven’t graduated beyond carp and chub. Blackberries aren’t in season yet, but I’ll save a few bushels for your mom come fall.”

“Oh, you don’t have to do that John.” “It’s alright. Linus was telling me they’re everywhere in the fall, and I can’t possibly eat that much myself.” She nodded in thanks, oddly touched that he would plan so far ahead. _That’s probably just the beer talking. He’ll forget he said anything by tomorrow._

“Honestly, I miss junk food. I ate pretty poorly in Zuzu City. Lots of pizza and pepper poppers, but I’ve been getting really into fish lately. It’s different when they’re fresh caught. Linus was showing me how to make fresh sashimi, it’s incredible.” John drained the last of his beer, and Abigail finished off her glass of wine. “Sure you don’t want another round?” She shook her head. “Thanks, John, but I really should get going.”

The saloon was starting to clear out. Sam and Sebastian had already left, not willing to risk another game of pool, but most of the older folks were having another round. John gave her a drunken hug as she left. “You’re the BEST, Abby. The best.” She awkwardly patted his shoulders around the hug and managed to extract herself. “Thanks, John. And thanks for the drink.” He was clearly overly friendly when he was drinking, but basically harmless. 

As she let herself into her room, she stripped off her clothes and laid in bed, naked, as usual. _That was a nice night. I wonder if John wanted to invite me back to his place. Fat chance of that_ , she thought, glancing down at her flaccid cock. _Oh well. A girl can dream._

John slammed another glass on the bar. “Gimme another, Gus!,” he roared. Gus looked at John, then at the four empty glasses on the bar, then back at John, and shook his head. “Sorry, John, I’m cutting you off. I’ll get you some ice water for the walk home.” John glowered. _Cut off? From the only bar in town? What do I do now?_

His bladder answered him. Go pee. That’s what you do now. John obliged, meandering down the hall to the bathroom. Since the place was so small, Gus hadn’t bothered with separate men’s and women’s rooms, instead setting up three stalls next to a row of sinks. John stumbled into the closest stall, urgently took out his cock from his zipper, and experienced sweet, sweet release. 

As he finished up, he looked around the stall, and noticed a small hole right at waist level. It was labeled “Glory Hole” and “Stick it In.” John giggled drunkenly. _I’ve heard of these things, in those shady theaters in Zuzu._ Ordinarily, John would have ignored it and walked away. However, John was also hammered, desperately horny after a month of no sexual contact with anybody, and angry at Gus for cutting him off. 

As he finished peeing, John paused, and cautiously stuck his still soft cock into the hole. 

Nothing happened. 

John waited a few more seconds, figuring he had nothing to lose. Just as he was about to pull it out and walk home, he felt a tongue slowly licking up his shaft. “Oh, fuck,” he moaned, quickly getting erect in spite of how drunk he was. “That feels amazing.” The tongue moved up and down, faster and faster each time, before finally kissing the tip of his now hard dick. 

“Please. I need it.” Whoever was on the other end obliged, as they slid their lips down his cock and taking him all the way into their throat in a single motion. “Holy shit,” Joan moaned. This might be the best blowjob he had ever had, and it had just started. The mouth provided the perfect combination of moisture, suction, friction, and pace, as their head slid up and down, over and over. He had never been deep throated like this before.

John couldn’t help but wonder who was on the other side. Was it Robin, slipping off while Demetrius took a break from dancing? Leah, who left her sketches unfinished? Maybe it was Emily, taking a quick break for the night by sucking cock. The beauty of the glory hole was that it didn’t matter who was sucking on the other side. Right now, it could be anyone in the world.

As the mystery sucker paused to kiss up and down his shaft, while jerking him off with one hand, John thought about Abigail again. She had left, but maybe she snuck back in when he wasn’t looking? Maybe she went to the bathroom first? He imagined her on the other side of the stall, running her soft lips all over his dick, as her long purple hair got messy from the effort. Maybe she had stripped down, and was feeling herself up while she sucked him off. 

He moaned again. He wanted to cum. He wanted to cum in Abby’s mouth and watch her swallow it all. “Please. I’m so close. Let me cum. Please.” John moaned as the mystery mouth picked up their pace again, eager to oblige. He relaxed, willing himself to climax. It had been too damn long.

With a shudder, John unloaded a week’s worth of unspent semen, filling his partner’s mouth with rope after rope of cum. He didn’t know how they were still sucking, but they were, their mouth clamped tight around his cock and swallowing greedily. Finally, he was spent, but they kept sucking, as though desperately seeking the last few drops left inside. John slowly pulled his cock out of the hole and away from the mystery mouth. 

_What the hell do you even say after that?_ “Uh...thank you.” Whoever was on the other side didn’t respond. John awkwardly zipped up and went to wash his hands, feeling oddly sobered up from the experience. 

As he chugged the water Gus had left for him and paid off his bill for the night, John looked around the room again. Emily was behind the bar. Leah had gone home (or had she?), but Robin and Demetrius were still dancing. _It must have been Leah, then. Who else could it be?_

It wasn’t until John was halfway home that he remembered that Pam was also at the bar. It wasn’t until he slipped into bed that he remembered it could have been a man, too. _Fuck it. It felt good, who cares who it was?_ He might change his mind in the morning, but for now, he was satisfied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who do you think was on the other side of the glory hole?


	3. Co-Op Mode (2-Heart Event)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John helps Abigail beat Journey of the Prairie King, but gets a little too close to her joystick. Abigail experiments with a new toy.

_**Do do do doo doo dooo doooo.**_ A vein pulsed in Abigail’s forehead. The death jingle on Journey of the Prairie King was almost mocking her. It didn’t help that this was the fiftieth time she had heard it today. She was done studying. It was too early for the saloon, and she didn’t feel like a hike, so she decided to try her hand at beating the game. Again.

It wasn’t going well.

As she was about to restart for the fifty- _first_ time, she heard her door creak open behind her. Abigail whipped her head towards the door, about to admonish her mother for not knocking ( _again_ ), but was surprised to see John. She flushed. “Hey, don’t just barge in like that!”

John raised his hands in apology and raised a faint smile. “Sorry, Abigail. I was just picking up some fertilizer and couldn’t help but overhear. Pierre asked me to tell you to keep it down, by the way, at least while the store’s still open.”

She sighed. “Alright, alright. But this is just getting unbelievable. I’ve been trying to beat the first level of Journey of the Prairie King for hours, and I haven’t even gotten close.” John perked up. “Is this the home console version of that arcade game in the saloon? I’ve put a couple hours into it lately.”

Abigail pressed her lips together. _I don’t love asking for help, but he might be the only person in town who can beat this thing._ “Hey, do you want to try beating his level together with me? I think I might do better with your help.” John checked his watch. “Yeah, I can swing it, but I can’t spend hours in the middle of the week playing video games, unlike some people.” He winked, clearly teasing her.

“I finished all my work already, I’ll have you know. Now, are you coming, or what?” John walked over and sat down next to Abigail, their legs almost touching as they huddled close to the screen. He picked up the controller and glanced at the joystick. “I think I’ll figure it out as we go. Ready?”

She grinned. “Yeah, let’s hope you are.”

 _Fuck. He’s way better than I am._ John was collecting power-ups and shooting enemies practically before they appeared. He was in a trance. She tried to keep up, but honestly, he was carrying her pretty hard. “Damn it,” John had just died for the first time. Abigail felt a bit of smug satisfaction (ignoring the fact she had already lost two lives), and covered for him as he respawned. “Hey, keep it up, we’re halfway there!”

John was a natural. After that death, their actions started to sync up. Abigail took the right and left, while John covered the top and bottom, with stray bullets covering up anyone that got too close.

Just like that, they had won. “YES!” she shouted, pumping her fist in the air in triumph. “We won!” John finally let himself relax, slumping his shoulders back down from the hunched position he had been in. He looked over at Abigail, smiling at her satisfaction. “Well, ‘we’ might be a strong word.” Abigail tossed a pillow towards his head, laughing as he ducked. “You’re a jerk.”

She looked down at his lap, where he was clutching his joystick. _Heh. It looks just like a little robot dick. Wait. I really shouldn’t be thinking of his dick right now. Or a weird robot dick instead of his dick._ “You really seem to know your way around a joystick, huh? I guess that makes sense.” Abigail smiled at her own innuendo. _I wonder if he got it._

Too late she realized that the same could be said of how she was holding her joystick, balanced almost directly on top of her cock. John looked at her, slightly bemused. “I guess? I didn’t really play a lot of games growing up, but I know a thing or two. Want me to show you a few tricks?” He reached over to her joystick, just a few inches away from her *other* joystick. She stood up abruptly, dropping the controller on the floor.

“No no, that’s alright. Don’t you have to get back to work?” John looked at his watch and jumped up. “Shit. Yeah, I’ve got to plant my last crop of parsnips tonight to get in another harvest before the summer. You should come by sometime and see the old place. I’m afraid I’ve cleared out a lot of the overgrowth, though.” _And how. I finally upgraded my axe at the blacksmith, but even then, clearing those trees and stumps took forever._ “I even put in a chicken coop, finally. You gotta come meet the girls.”

Abigail nodded, a bit too briskly. “Yeah, yeah, another time.” She studied this morning instead of jerking off, like she usually did each morning, and her girlhood was dangerously close to popping out of her pants. _I’ve got to get him out of here NOW._ “See you around, John.”

John took her cue and nodded again. “Well, let me know. See you around, Abby.” She walked John out, closing (and locking) her bedroom door behind him. _Phew. That was close._

John ran back to the farm, more than a little confused. _I thought we were having fun. Why kick me out so soon?_ He shook his head. _There’s enough time to worry about that later. No need to rush anything. It was nice sitting so close to her, though._ He smiled as he approached Highmeadow Farm, looking out over his steadily growing fields. Careful rows of potatoes, parsnips, green beans, strawberries, and cauliflower lined a path to the south, with two scarecrows standing between to ward off the damn birds. As he put the fertilizer in an already plowed row, he looked out over the chicken coop, and his chickens splashing in the pond. His cat, Lola, was lazing on the porch, soaking up rays. _Can anyone love anything as much as a cat loves the sun?_

John took off his straw hat to rub the sweat from his brow. _This is the life._ He started planting the parsnip seeds, looking forward to a new episode of The Queen of Sauce tonight. _You’ve got to take what you can get with three channels._

Abigail was horny.

No, check that. Abigail was really, really horny.

No, strike that, Abigail needed to cum right now.

She glanced at the clock on the wall, and saw that it was just past five. _Well, dad can’t bitch at me for making a disturbance during business hours, at least, not that he’s ever overheard me. I hope not. I really really hope not._ She decided that she needed something a little more than her usual pump and dump today. Abigail needed something a little harder. And longer. And silicon.

Abigail quickly stripped and walked over to her bed, her boobs and ass jiggling slightly and her hardening cock swaying, and reached underneath for an inconspicuous bag. She had picked up this dildo from Joja Mart last week, but that was an ordeal in and of itself. She had to wait for a day when Sam wasn’t working, speed walked through the store to the “Marital Aid” section, and practically ran to the self checkout counter. She took the long way home, crossing the wooden blank north of town instead of the bridge, stuffing the box in her bag, and didn’t dare open it until later that night.

Her dad probably wouldn’t like her going to Joja Mart, but she thought he’d like the idea of special ordering a fake dick for his daughter a lot less. The same went for a mid-sized container of Joja Lube. _I wonder if this was the stuff John was selling back in Zuzu City._ The thought made her laugh. _Probably not._ A dildo salesman wouldn’t be quite so...normal.

Abigail had only used the dildo a couple of times since then, but she was getting better at relaxing her ass and letting it slide in. It wasn’t massive, maybe seven inches or so, and just slightly thicker than her own girlhood, with a suction cup base. _It’s also hot pink and fake, but otherwise it’s about like the real thing._ Not that she knew from experience. _This is probably the closest I’ll ever get to sex. I may as well lean into it._

She sighed, and settled into bed, and suddenly had a dirty thought. _I wonder if I could practice sucking dick, too._ She grabbed the flesh dildo and held it close to her face, studying it carefully. _I mean, I do stick this in my asshole, but I always clean it after._ Her hard cock answered for her. Abigail opened her mouth and started sucking on the head of the dildo, closing her eyes as she did.

As she started to bob her head up and down the first few inches of the toy, her thoughts drifted to John. _He was so close to finding out today._ She was committed to not letting him (or anyone else) find her secret, but she was horny enough not to care. _I bet he was hard, too. We could have helped each other out._ She imagined leaning over in front of the screen and sucking his cock, right there.

 _I wonder how big he is._ She started to pretend it was John’s cock she was sucking. Abigail started slurping, letting her spit slide down the cock and on her face. She thought about kneeling in front of John and looking up, watching his face twist with pleasure as she throated his cock to the base.

Abigail paused and took the dildo out of her mouth, just long enough to spit on her hand and move it to her rock-hard cock. She started stroking with abandon. As she started sucking again, Abigail suddenly thought of the glory hole in the Stardrop Saloon. _I could use that. John wouldn’t know it was me. He couldn’t even see me, or my dick._ The thought of sucking him off in public, just a few feet away from her friends, was intoxicating. _He could fuck me, too. I want to feel his hard cock throbbing in my tight asshole. I want to make him cum inside me._

That thought, combined with the fantasy aided by the dildo she was sucking on, was enough to make her cum. The dildo masked her moans, as Abigail gripped her cock tight, feeling the cum spurt out again and again and again, some of it splashing as high up as her boobs. She leaned back onto her pillows and stopped sucking, taking the dildo out of her mouth with a pop.

Abigail sighed. She liked to fantasize, but she knew she’d never be able to actually sleep with anyone, including John. _That glory hole, though...that could work._ She’d have to think about that some more.

Instead of her usual cleanup, she thought it would be hot to spread her seed all over the dildo and suck it off. _It’s as close as I can get to the real thing,_ she thought, as she slurped her own cum off the dildo. _Fuck, this is hot_ , she thought, gulping her own juices down.She tossed the toy back in the bag, realizing she came without actually putting it in her ass. _Damn. I guess I was really, really horny._ Abigail let sleep take her, and hoped for sweet dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise the entire story won't just be Abigail jerking off. Be patient.


	4. Wizard School and Green Gruel (3-Heart Event)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John and Abigail meet the Wizard and start on a magical quest.

John sat down on his porch steps, chugging his canteen of water in one long gulp. “Aaaah.” It was just past noon, and the sun was high in the sky, beating down on him and the crops alike. _The first strawberry harvest should be soon._ He could already see them budding, as they turned from green to red. _After that, I can finally afford a new pickaxe, and clear some of these boulders._

He had hit a snag in clearing the farm with his current tools. Stumps and trees were easy enough, but the larger rocks were still impossible. _It’s not like I really need the space. Not yet, anyway._ He didn’t have the time or energy for a whole field of crops, and his chickens had plenty of room. Still, clearing the land made Highmeadow Farm seem closer and closer to restoration. _I can always fill it later._

Yawning, he picked up a bowl containing his lunch. Rice, green beans, and two fried eggs - laid fresh this morning - all topped with thinly sliced spring onion. _I can’t believe how much better this is than store bought. I was missing out for the past twenty-five years._ He shoveled the food into his mouth with a fork, barely tasting it. He was mostly done with farm chores for the day, but there was something else on his mind. 

A few days ago, he passed by Mayor Lewis lamenting about the state of the community center. _It was pretty run-down. I’m surprised it’s still standing._ As Lewis poked around the place, John had seen the strangest thing - a little green apple with arms and legs dancing around like he owned the place. He rubbed his eyes and it was gone. _Must be some fumes or something._

Lewis dismissed it as a rat, but John didn’t buy it. He had found a scroll laying on the floor of one of the rooms, with golden runes emblazoned on it. _Probably just a couple of kids messing around._ He was pretty sure he had seen some dolls that looked like the little apple when he worked at Joja. _Come to think of it, wasn’t this thing from a video game? Probably just some tie-in merch._ Jas probably left it last time she was around, and she and Vincent probably made up their own language. 

At least, that’s what John thought before the letter came. 

One “M. Rasmodius” told him he could help with the rat problem. Apparently he lived in the tower in the forest. John had tried to stop by when he first moved to town, but the doors were locked and nobody answered. He had also signed it “Wizard.” _Great. Some crazy hermit talked to Lewis and wants me to come over. He’ll probably just give me some rat poison and claim it’s a magic potion._

As he put the empty bowl back in the cabin, he grabbed his sword from where it hung on the wall. _Can’t be too careful._ He had only fought a few slimes with it, last time he went mining for copper, and wasn’t sure if he could really hurt another person. _Especially a nut calling himself a wizard._

Even so, something didn’t seem right in the Community Center. _Maybe this “Wizard” will surprise me._ He scratched Lola’s ears as she lazed on the bed, causing her to meow in annoyance. “Lazy bones,” he chided, walking out the door. 

John walked down the cobblestone path he was building that connected his cabin to the entrance to the Cindersnap Forest down south. It helped keep the weeds away, and it didn’t look half bad. 

He saw the tower rising through the trees as he approached the lake, as perfectly round as it was straight, even with the creeping ivy running up the walls. Rounding a cliff to climb up the staircase hewn from the rock, he jumped. Abigail was leaning against the hill, engrossed in a dusty tome, simply titled _Goblins._ She didn’t seem to notice him, so he cupped his hands together to shout “ABIGAIL!”

She slammed the book shut with a start. “For Yoba’s sake, John, don’t scare me like that!” Her heart was racing. Abigail was so engrossed in the book she hadn’t even noticed him coming. 

He smirked. “Maybe you should be more aware of your surroundings then. Get bored of reading at home?” She sighed. “Mom’s on the warpath today. She wanted my help cleaning the whole house, AND the store, AND washing the windows. I slipped out when she wasn’t looking. I don’t think she’ll look this far.” _Not that she’d have the time with all that cleaning._ She felt a little guilty about skipping out, but she was exhausted from midterms and needed a break. 

“What about you?” _I’m glad to see him again. We haven’t really talked since...the incident._ She flushed thinking of how she had gotten lost in her own sexual haze. She hadn’t touched the dildo since that night, but she kept up her daily regimen of masturbation. _I don’t want to pop a random boner the next time John so much as looks at me._ She glanced subtly at her crotch. _She’s locked up tight. For now._

“I’m going to see the Wizard, believe it or not.” Abigail’s eyes widened. “Wait, what? You know him?” John shrugged. “I’ve never met him, but he sent me this letter and wanted me to come by.” Abigail opened her mouth slightly. “Barely anyone in town talks to him. He’s around at a couple of festivals every year, but he usually keeps to himself. But I’ve always wanted to meet him - especially if he can teach me some magic!”

Abigail was fascinated with magic and the occult. She always had been, even as a little girl. She devoured books on fantasy, and had started messing around with a spirit board a few years ago. _I wonder…_ ”Can I join you?” John shrugged again. “I suppose. I’d appreciate the backup, really,” he said, smiling again. _Unless that means I have to worry about the crazy hermit killing someone else instead of just me._

She rose from the ground and started rubbing her pants, clearing them of the grass and dirt. “Awesome! Let’s go!” She turned and bolted up the stairs, John following close behind. As they came to the thick oak door, John raised his hand to knock. Before he could, the door slid open on its own, moving without a sound. “You may enter,” said a booming voice from inside. John and Abigail shared a look. She was grinning and her eyes were bright with excitement. John frowned. _Well, here goes nothing._

The tower was like nothing he had ever seen. With only a few shafts of light pouring through the windows, most of the room was shrouded in shadows. A bubbling cauldron twice the size of John sat near the entrance, and half the room was taken up by a circle inscribed with mysterious glyphs. The walls were lined with books and vials, filled with otherworldly substances. John recognized a couple of rare mushrooms from the mines, but everything else was a mystery. The room was filled with a smoky haze, a mix of the fumes from the cauldron and the roaring fire. 

Between it all was a man who looked like he came out of one of Abigail’s books. He had long purple hair and a bushy beard to match, and wore a black pointed cap, dark robes, and a cloak. He was gilded with gold bands from top to bottom, which clinked and clattered as he turned to face them. 

“Welcome. I am Rasmodius, seeker of the arcane truths. Mediary between physical and ethereal. Master of the seven elementals. Keeper of the sacred cha-...you get the point.” _Yup. He’s crazy,_ thought John. _This is the coolest person I have ever met,_ thought Abigail. 

“And you, John. You are the one whose arrival I have long foreseen.” John took a step back. “I beg your pardon?” He nodded. “Granted.” 

Rasmodius turned to face Abigail, and paused, staring intently at her face and hair. “As for you, young one, why are you here?” Abigail puffed out her chest. “What, you got a problem with me tagging along?” He shook his head slowly. “There are many and more things you do not know, Abigail. You may wish to leave before we begin.” She shook her head vigorously. “I’m staying.” _What is going on here?_

“Very well. Step closer, I’d like to show you both something.” Abigail dashed forward eagerly, while John approached with caution. Rasmodius approached the summoning circle and snapped his fingers. “BEHOLD!” The room was filled with a blinding flash of light, and suddenly, another dancing apple materialized. John took another step back. “What the hell?” Abigail’s eyes bugged out of her head. “How did you do that?” 

Rasmodious ignored both of them. The creature started to chirp musically, though it seemed to be frozen in place. “You’ve seen one of these before, haven’t you, John?” John stammered. “I, I thought my eyes were playing tricks on me. Mayor Lewis thought it was just a rat.” Abigail turned to him and glared. “You saw a REAL LIFE MAGICAL CREATURE and didn’t even THINK to tell me? You didn’t wonder why there was a dancing Junimo right in front of you?”

“What was I supposed to say? ‘Hey, Abigail, I saw some dancing fruit from a video game in the rotting building behind your house, want to go check it out?’”

“YES!” she screamed. “Of course!”

Rasmodious cleared his throat. “Abigail is right. They do call themselves the Junimos, but they are not from a game for mortals. They are mysterious spirits, who refuse to speak with me.” Abigail laughed. “Aren’t you the master of the elementals or whatever?” He fixed her with a withering glare. Her laughter stopped as she dropped her head to the ground. “You know not of what you speak, child.” 

He snapped his fingers again, and the Junimo disappeared in a flash of light. “I’m not sure why they’ve moved into the community center, but you need not fear them.”

John looked skeptical. “So, not only are these things real, but they can write too?” “Hmm?” Rasmodius said, stroking his beard. “I found some sign with some weird symbols on it in the community center,” John explained. 

“Remarkable. Let me check for myself.” Rasmodius snapped his fingers again and suddenly vanished. John jumped “Why does he keep DOING that?” _Okay, he might be a crazy fucker, but he’s clearly a talented crazy fucker. Either that or I’m going insane._ Abigail started frantically running around the room. “How did he do that? Is he behind a wall?” _Magic is real, magic is real. Holy shit, magic is real. I can’t believe it._

The door behind them creaked, and Rasmodius walked in. “I found the note.” John started panting and sat down in the chair. “Yoba, dude, stop scaring me.” Abigail ran over. “How did you do that?” 

He again ignored them both. “I deciphered the language. It said, _‘We, the Junimo, are happy to aid you. In return, we ask for gifts of the valley. If you are one with the forest then you will see the true nature of this scroll.’_ ”

John gently dropped his head to the table. “What.” Abigail perked up. “One with the forest?” Rasmodious walked to the cauldron. “A curious phrase.” He started pacing. “That’s it! Come quickly, both of you.” Abigail followed him to the cauldron. John raised his head from the table. _What now?_ He stood up and walked over, as the wizard filled two bowls with the simmering brew. 

“I figured it out. This cauldron is filled with products of the forest of arcane potency. Baby fern, moss grub, caramel-top toadstool. Can you smell it?” John sniffed and gagged. “Yeah, I sure can.” Abigail wrinkled her nose, but said nothing. _It’s not that different from my locker at the spa._

Rasmodious held out a bowl to each of them. “Here, drink it. Let the essence of the forest permeate your body.” John raised his hands. “No way.” _Okay, so the possibly magical but definitely crazy old man in the woods wants me to trip on his drugs. There’s no way this ends without me tied up in a room._ He saw Abigail reaching for the bowl and grabbed her arm. “Abigail, what are you doing? You don’t know what’s in that.” 

She glared at John and wrenched her arm away. “You’re not my dad, John. I’m a big girl and I want to commune with the forest.” “Do you even understand what that MEANS? “I understand that in the past ten minutes, I’ve discovered that magic is real, teleportation exists, and there’s an army of magical creatures who I can talk to by drinking some slime. I’m doing it.” 

John looked between her and the wizard, defeated. “Trust me, John. I mean you no harm.” He held out the bowl again. John reached for it slowly and grabbed it tightly with both hands. He looked helplessly at Abigail, who was staring at the bowl and grinning deeply. _I’m gonna be a wizard._ She turned towards John. “We’ll do it together, you big baby. Ready?” John nodded sullenly. “Ready.” They drank. 

As he swallowed what tasted like weeds mixed with rotting fish, John started coughing violently. He sank to his knees and started to pound the floor as his vision blurred green. _I’m dying. I’m actually dying._ He was suddenly standing in a forest, as the trees blew in the breeze around him. Leaves were swirling through the air, so many and so tight that they were blocking out the sky. His whole vision was green, and he was floating. He could neither move nor speak. 

Abigail drank deeply, and calmly, fighting the urge to gag as she forced the brew down. _I’m ready._ Her vision blurred green, but she stood standing, not moving a muscle. _Come on, magic!_ Like John, she stood in a forest clearing, alone. Though the trees were swaying, the leaves sat silently on the forest floor. She looked up as Rasmodius materialized in front of her. “Where am I?”

“You are in the realm of the forest elementals. The Junimos’ home.” She looked around. It didn’t look any different than the Cindersnap, except it seemed to go on forever. She forced herself to stay calm, and found she couldn’t move. “I want to learn this. Please. Teach me. Take me as your student.” 

He eyed her cooly. “You have much natural magical power in you, Abigail. Deep, deep within. It’s in your blood. But you’re not ready.” Her heart sank. “Not ready? What does it take? How can I be ready?” His eyes seemed one with the forest when he looked at her. “You must know and accept yourself first.” Rasmodius snapped his fingers again. _I do! I do know myself!_ She found herself thinking of her penis again, and felt ashamed. _I can accept everything but that._

Suddenly, she was back in the tower. She saw John keeled over and coughing and ran to him, clapping him on the back. “John? Are you okay?” He stopped coughing and rose his head slowly. “I think so.” He looked at the wizard. “What the hell did you just do to us?” 

“I gave you a gift few mortals will ever know. Here, take the scroll and see.” Abigail took the scroll from his outstretched hand and unfurled it in front of John. Before her eyes, the glyphs turned to letters. “Horseradish? Is this your shopping list?”

“No. It’s an offering. Bring what’s on the list to the Junimos, and they will reward you greatly.” John looked at the list. _It’s just stuff from the forest. Horseradish, leeks, daffodils, and dandelions._ “I have all of this at home.” _I still don’t really believe this shit, but maybe…_ “Abigail, let’s go to the Community Center and see.” 

She reached out her hand to John, helping him up, as her heart raced and her body shivered. _And now I’m on a magical quest._ “You got it.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not a lot of smut this time, but shit's about to get real. Stay tuned.


	5. A Rainy Duet (4-Heart Event)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John and Abigail bond over music in the rain. Abigail tries something new in the bedroom.

John woke up early for two reasons. One good, and one bad. The good: rain falling softly on the windows, meaning he didn’t have to water his crops today. The bad: Lola clawing his arm and screaming for breakfast. He swatted her away. _Damn cat. Just let me sleep in for once._

She was persistent, so John shambled out of bed to the shelf where he kept her food, filling her bowl with kibble. She meowed in thanks and started eating. John stretched and looked around the room. The cabin hadn’t changed much since he moved in a few months ago. There was a bit more food, thanks to a good harvest, and he had upgraded to a dresser for his clothes that Pierre was selling cheap one day. Besides some flowers from the Flower Dance on the kitchen table (non-toxic to cats, he checked), he hadn’t really decorated either. 

John glanced out the window, wondering what to do today. Besides feeding the chickens, the farm was already taken care of. _I should go fishing._ According to some nature show he was watching the other night, fish in Stardew Valley were seasonal, and he hadn’t gone since the Spring. _Hopefully they sell well. I want to get a barn up before the fall._ He had put in more blueberry bushes than he knew what to do with, but they took a while to grow fully. A few melons, some corn, and hot peppers rounded out his fields, with a few standing rows of hops at the end. _I know you need more than hops for a good IPA, but damn it, I’m brewing my own.._ After completing one of the bundles, the Junimos had given him a whole keg to brew with. _No room for that in an apartment in Zuzu City._

After feeding the chickens and making a quick breakfast of eggs with hot peppers, John grabbed his fishing pole and set off to the lake. The rain wasn’t much more than a drizzle, so he didn’t bother with an umbrella. _Besides, I like summer rains. They’re invigorating._ He got caught up in his thoughts as he walked. 

He and Abigail had been making steady progress on the Community Center bundles, finishing them for spring foraging and spring crops. He had to wait a bit before the produce for the summer was in, but he was optimistic. Abigail was a great help with the foraging, and she told John enough about the area to help him find some stuff. _Like the damn Fiddlehead Ferns. How can they only grow in ONE grove in the entire town?_

In any case, he really enjoyed getting to spend some more time with her. _I think we’re becoming good friends._ He didn’t want to mess that up - but he also couldn’t pretend she wasn’t drop-dead gorgeous. She had started wearing a low-cut black dress when Summer started, showing off her smooth legs more and, occasionally, a flash of her juicy ass. Despite her friendliness, she could be oddly distant. The last time they finished a bundle, he went to high five her, but she left him hanging, fidgeting with her dress and staring at the floor. She split a few seconds later to “do homework.” _I really don’t get her, sometimes._

As he rounded the path towards the lake, he waved to Linus, who was basking contentedly in the drizzle. “Nothing like a good shower to keep clean!” he shouted from a distance. John shook his head. “I’ll stick to the one in my house.” “Your loss.”

Suddenly, he heard music. _What?_ Did Robin leave a window open with the radio playing, or something? It was a haunting melody on the flute, slow and full of emotion. It sounded like it was coming from the lake. He walked closer. 

Abigail stood under a tree next to the lake, her purple hair moistened in the rain. Even as drops of water bounced off and down her flute, she kept playing, eyes closed and swaying in time to the music. _I love this weather._ There was something about making music, alone in a summer rain. It was almost poetic. _The lonely flutist frees her mind in the summer rain._ She laughed internally. _I’m such a dork._

She heard footsteps behind her and turned around, still playing. Abigail smiled when she saw it was John, with a fishing pole leaned over his shoulder. “Hey! Why are you out here in the rain?” He gestured to the pole. “Wanted to try my hand at fishing in the rain. No need to water crops in this weather, so I had some extra time today.”

Abigail put down her flute, holding it at her side, and pouted. “Do you ever stop working, John? Relax a little.” He laughed. “Fishing is how I relax. This is way easier than a day in the mines. Oh, by the way, that reminds me.” He fished into his backpack and held out a purple gemstone. “Here, for you. I found it the other day.” 

She widened her eyes and smiled involuntarily. “Amethyst! John, I don’t know what to say.” He grinned and put it in her hands. “Typically people say thank you.” She cradled it lovingly in her hands. It was a massive stone, and she needed two to hold it. She looked up at him and smiled. “Thank you, John. Really. I love it.” _She_ had _mentioned some of her favorite gems to him last week, but she never expected this._ John waved his hand from side to side. “Don’t mention it. So what brings you here?”

“Oh, well...I came here to spend some time alone. Now that school’s out for the summer, Dad’s been pushing me to help out with the store more, and Mom wants me to help in the garden all day. Even when I lock my room, they keep bothering me. Getting out of the house is the only way out.” 

John shook his head. “Sorry, Abigail, and sorry for intruding. It was good to see you, but I can go fish by the quarry instead.” He waved and turned towards the bridge.

“No, no, John, it’s fine. I don’t mind your company at all.” She really didn’t. They’d gotten pretty close over the past couple of weeks. _Drinking pond scum and fulfilling the random whims of a herd of forest spirits would do that._ She liked John’s company, but she felt a little awkward around him still. _Jerking off to the thought of someone every day will do that._

She didn’t know why, but he was almost the only person she fantasized about anymore. A few months in the fields had put a lot of muscle on him, and his easy confidence was a turn-on, too. _That, and he’s basically forbidden fruit. So is any guy._ At this point, she was even more afraid. If he made a move on her and found out about her dick, she’d lose a friend too. Abigail tried *very* hard to avoid any situation that might be even a little bit sexy - even just touching John’s rough hand after a night gathering materials for a bundle. 

John turned back around. “Heh, alright.” Just then, a clap of thunder rumbled through the sky, and a downpour started. “Ah, damnit, I didn’t bring an umbrella.” Abigail moved to the side underneath the pine tree she was standing under. “There’s room under here, come on.” John shuffled gratefully over, slicking back his wet hair as he did. “Thanks.” 

Neither of them moved. Abigail’s wet shirt was clinging to her skin tightly, showing her hardening nipples underneath the fabric. _Damn it. The one day I didn’t wear a bra._ John noticed, but was doing his best to pretend that he didn’t. _Holy shit. Her tits are incredible._ He didn’t want to leer, though, and stared out over the lake instead. Abigail followed his lead. 

“It’s impossible to describe this feeling,” she said. “Hm?” John responded, not looking away from the lake. “Watching the curtains of rain whisper above a silent lake, I mean. It’s restorative. It’s cyclical. It’s beautiful.” John hesitated. “Abigail, it’s just water falling in a lake.” She shook her head. “You’re too practical, John.” “I’m a farmer, I have to be.” _Can I really call myself a farmer after a few months? I guess so._

Something about her comment bothered John, though. _I’ll show her I’m not all boring._ He rummaged through his bag again, looking for the package his mom had sent him in the mail the other day, and pulling it out. Abigail looked curiously, then jumped a bit when she saw what it was. “Hey, a mini-harp!” 

He smiled. “Yeah, it’s my old one from back in high school. My mom was cleaning the basement and sent it to me the other day. It’s been a while, but I think I still remember how to play. Do you want to jam?”

She answered by putting her flute back to her lips and resuming the song from earlier. John listened for a moment, and started harmonizing on the harp by ear. The rain was drowning out every other sound, so all they could hear was each other. _It’s like that time we played Journey of the Prairie King. We’re in sync._ She didn’t feel this way when she was jamming with Sam and Seb - but that was different. John was lost in the music, slowly strumming in time to her flute. 

As she held a final note, John concluded with a flourish on the harp. “That was great.” “Yeah,” Abigail agreed. “You’re full of surprises, John. I’m impressed.” For the first time, she noticed him blush. “You’re too kind. But, thanks.” 

The rain was starting to die down back to a drizzle, and John looked back at the lake. “I really do have to get some fishing in today, though.” Abigail nodded. “I should get back, too, before my parents cut off my internet or something.” “Would they really do that?” “Well, they’d threaten to,” she said, laughing. 

Before she turned to go, she decided to take another step. “It was really good to see you today, John. And thanks for playing.” Before he could respond, she quickly hugged him from the side. He turned and hugged her back. “Hey, you too Abigail. See you around.” They held the hug for a few seconds. Abigail didn’t want to let go. _It’s just because he’s warm and I’m wet from the rain. That’s all. That, and how good it feels to rub my chest against his muscles._ She was sure he noticed how hard her nipples were. _It’s just from the rain_ , she told herself, even though she didn’t believe it.

She felt herself relaxing, in more ways than one. Her girlhood was rising at an alarming rate. _Thank Yoba I wore panties today._ Even still, she was worried he might feel it. _Or I might feel his boner._ She couldn’t tell, but maybe. She pulled away again abruptly. “Gotta blast. Peace out.”

“Bye.” As John turned to cast his line, he breathed a sigh of relief. _Good thing she didn’t say anything about my hard cock._

Abigail walked into the store shivering. Pierre looked up from the counter. “Abby, you look awful. Get out of those wet clothes and dry off.” “Already on it, dad.” _I’m not a kid, dad. I know what to do when I’m wet._ She passed Caroline on her way to her bedroom. “Abby, do you need a towel?” “No thanks, mom, I’m _fine._ ” 

She walked into her room and shut the door, a bit more forcefully than necessary, turning the lock as she did. She shook her body, watching the water drip all over the floor. _Oh well._ She stripped off her dress and jacket, leaving only her panties (some red boyshorts) and walked over to pet her guinea pig, David. “Hey, bud. Doing okay?” He fluttered his mouth as he chewed a carrot, rubbing against her fingers as he did. “Love ya.” 

She grabbed a towel from the hamper next to her desk and started rubbing it on her skin. Her hair was still wet, but whatever. She took the amethyst John had given her and set it on her desk, admiring the color again. _He has good taste, I’ll give him that._

She sat down at her desk and booted up the computer. After checking her email, she mindlessly surfed for a while before “ending up” on her favorite porn site. _Well, my favorite one I can load on this shitty connection._ She popped on her headphones, triple checked that the door was locked, and clicked on the first video. 

It was a skinny blonde slobbering on two big cocks, taking turns and letting them both in her mouth at once. Abigail started rubbing her tits as she watched, listening to her slurp. _I don’t think I’d ever want to do two at once, but damn, this is hot._ She spread her legs and gently shimmied her panties down, letting her cock free. It has softened a bit on her walk home, but was already waking up as the scene unfolded. 

The girl bent over on the bed as the guys got behind her. _Wait, is she doing what I think she’s doing?_ Abigail watched hungrily as she took a cock in her pussy and her ass at once. _I wish I could do that._ There was plenty of porn of trans girls (which, even though she wasn’t trans, was about as close as she could get), but Abigail almost always preferred to watch women born with pussies. _I like to dream._

The scene gave her an idea, though. She hadn’t tried riding her dildo yet, but now seemed like a perfect time, as the blonde started rocking back and forth on both cocks and moaning in ecstacy. She walked over to her bed and came back with lube and the dildo, setting both on the desk. Opening the lube, she rubbed a bit up and down her cock, getting it nice and slippery. _That feels so good._ Abigail couldn’t believe she went so long only using spit.

But that wasn’t what she needed the lube for. Spreading her legs again, she started poking a finger at her tight asshole. _Not as tight as it used to be, though._ The dildo was getting easier and easier to use, and she was getting better and better and getting herself off with it. She slipped one finger inside, groaning silently as she did, and kept jerking off. The girl onscreen had switched to a spitroast, but one of the guys was still inside her ass. _Good,_ she thought, working her way up to two fingers, then three. 

Eventually, she felt like she was ready. Abigail grabbed the dildo and suctioned it to her desk chair, pointing it towards the monitor. She kept her eyes on the screen as she stood up and slowly lowered herself onto the dildo. _Oh, fuck._ The deeper she went, the harder her cock became, as her precum started dripping all over her desk. This was a different angle than she was used to, but it felt incredible. _Just like riding a cock. I imagine._

She bounced up and down on her toy, slowly getting deeper and deeper with each thrust. Eventually, she felt her ass touch the seat, and realized she had taken the whole thing. _I’m so full. This feels incredible._ Now that she was warmed up, she got to business. The scene had switched to double anal, as both cocks were stuffed inside the girl’s surprisingly accomodating butthole. 

Abigail bit her lip as she started to ride the toy in earnest. _I can barely fit one. Two? Yoba, I don’t think so._ This one was plenty, as the dildo kept hitting her prostate again and again. Even though her legs were starting to cramp, she wasn’t stopping now. Keeping one hand on the chair for balance, Abigail used the other to start pumping her cock again. The lube made her fingers glide effortlessly up and down the length of her shaft, and tickled her head in a way that felt really, really good. 

She started rocking even faster, surprised the chair was holding still. She leaned forward, letting the dildo have a better angle in her ass, making her cock twinge and her asshole pulse. _This is the best fucking session I have ever had,_ she thought as she picked up the pace on her cock. _I’m gonna cum, I’m gonna cum, I’m gonna cum!_

After bottoming out on the dildo one last time, she did, with her cum spraying everywhere. It hit the keyboard, her mouse, the monitor, the desk, and the floor, coating everything in a fine layer of her jizz. She let out an explosive gasp of air and collapsed to the floor, breathing heavily, and pulling her ass off the dildo as she did. _Holy shit._ As the movie finished, she saw both men fill up her asshole with their cum. _I bet that feels incredible._

In the afterglow, she thought again of John. _I wish it was him cumming inside of me._ She shook her head, not wanting to get bummed out. _We’re friends. That’s all we can ever be._ That’s all she could ever have with anybody. She sighed and grabbed a towel, cleaning up her mess. _I’m just glad I didn’t get any on the amethyst._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know. This is the last chapter of solo-Abigail action for a while.


	6. One Stall Apart (5-Heart Event)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John and Abigail celebrate completing another bundle at the Stardroop Saloon. They get a little drunk and make some mistakes.

Abigail watched closely as John bundled up his best crops of the summer; a ripe melon, a bushel of blueberries, a juicy tomato, and the biggest hot pepper she had ever seen. Wrapping them up lightly in a handkerchief, John placed them next to the glowing scroll in the middle of what had been the town’s food pantry. As soon as he backed away, the room flashed, and a Junimo appeared. 

It started hopping up and down in excitement, and ran towards the bundle almost as big as it was, and started slowly dragging it down the hall to the central Junimo Hut. John breathed a sigh of relief. “One more down.” Abigail muttered in agreement, fixated on the movement of the Junimo. _I still can’t believe they’re real._ They never really came to them unless they were putting in a bundle, but still. 

“I wish those melons had been ready in time for the Luau last week. I heard the governor is crazy about them.” John had put in a fresh caught sturgeon instead, which had gone over well enough. Abigail tossed in a purple mushroom she found in the woods. _I’m_ pretty _sure those ones aren’t poisonous._ Nobody had died afterwards. _Yet._

They hadn’t spent much time together at the Luau. Abigail spent most of the day sitting on the dock, watching the waves roll in. John had stopped by to say hello, but he left after a few minutes. _He always gladhands at events._ Probably a holdover from his days in sales. “You’ve got to network to be successful, Abigail,” he had chided her once. She rolled her eyes. “John, there’s like thirty people in Pelican Town and you literally know all of them.” He shrugged. “I don’t make the rules.” 

Still, though, it seemed to be paying off for him. He had worked out a deal with Marnie to supply her with extra hay in exchange for a discount on a cow, which had just started producing milk in the new barn. Abigail had stopped by to see her one day. _Highmeadow Farm is really starting to come together._ So was John, come to think of it. He was thriving, though he’d be the first to admit he was still working constantly. 

Abigail shuffled her feet. _I could stand to learn a thing or two about that._ “Hey, John?” He turned towards her, as the light in the community center started to fade. The sun was setting. “Want to grab a drink at the saloon tonight?” His mouth curled into a tight smile. “Of course. We’ve got to celebrate, don’t we?” 

Abigail laughed. “YOU’VE got to celebrate. I didn’t do anything for this one.” “Nonsense, you provided invaluable moral support.” She punched him on the arm. “Fuck off.” He grabbed his arm, a hurt expression on his face. “I was being serious!” But he could only hold his faux indignation for so long, and cracked into another smile. “You know me too well.” She shook her head. “I know you just well enough.” 

They made their way towards the entrance and stepped outside. The sun was cresting beneath the hills and trees to the west, towards Highmeadow Farm and the bus stop. John stopped to admire it. “I don’t think I’ll ever get tired of this view.” Abigail looked at the sunset, and at John. “Me neither.” He turned back around. “Shall we?”

John and Abigail started to walk back into town, waving to Maru as she made her way back home from the clinic. Soon enough, they were at the saloon. John opened the door for her, and they stepped inside. 

It was pretty dead for a Saturday night. Gus stood behind the counter, polishing a glass, as Emily poured another beer for Pam. Shane drank silently in the corner, as always. Gus looked up. “Hey, guys, welcome. Grab a seat wherever.” John looked around. “Booth okay?” Abigail nodded. He walked to the booth closest to the window and sat down. Abigail slid in on the other side. “I’m starving.”

John’s stomach rumbled. “Me too. Want to split a pizza?” She nodded eagerly. Emily walked over to take their order, smiling to herself. “Hey John, hey Abby. What’re you having?” John strained to look behind the bar. “I’ll take a Castle City Stout. And a pizza - extra hot peppers.” Emily turned to Abigail. “A glass of red. Whatever’s open.” “Comin’ right out.” 

She looked across the table to John, noticing for the first time how scruffy his hair had become. “Have you gotten a haircut since you moved here?” John ran a hand through his hair. “Heh, I guess not. I’ve never really worn it this long before. Back at Joja, I kept it pretty cropped. Did you dye your hair again? It looks brighter.” 

She shook her head violently, letting her deep purple hair flow back and forth to show it off. “No. Honestly, I haven’t had to dye it in months. I must have gotten a longer lasting dye or something.” She smirked back at John. “Did you just compliment my hair?” He looked around, desperate for a beer to sip to buy time. “No, I made a casual observation.” She let it drop, but felt her heart flutter a bit. _I think he actually likes me._

Mercifully, Emily arrived with their drinks. John thanked her and immediately took a swig, gulping it down with gusto. _Stupid. Play it cool. Play it cool!_ He had always been attracted to Abigail, but with their friendship growing, he had been trying to ignore it. _I don’t want to mess this up. Besides, if she was into me, I feel like she’d have given me a sign by now._

He put his half empty glass down, belching loudly. Abigail, not to be outdone, responded in kind. John laughed. “Nice one. Very ladylike.” She stuck her tongue out at him. “I’ll show you ladylike.” John wiggled his eyebrows at her. “Oh, yeah?” She tried to stomp on his foot under the table, cursing as he moved just in time. “You’ve got to relax. Finish your wine,” John said, draining his beer. 

Abigail usually didn’t have more than one drink, but she felt like kicking back tonight. _Bottom’s up._

After two hours and four more rounds, John and Abigail were properly drunk. The pizza fortified them for a time, even though Abigail’s mouth was on fire from the peppers. “Fresh from the farm!” John had shouted, as he bit into another slice. He was bragging about a contract he worked out with Gus for some specialty produce, hot peppers included. Abigail pretended to listen intently, but her eyes were glazing over. She shook her head and slapped the table. “I’ve got an idea!” 

John stopped talking, but kept chewing, spewing out “What is it?” between bites. “Let’s play pool.” “You hate pool.” “No, I hate playing pool with Sebastian. Fucker cheats, I swear it.” Truthfully, she wasn’t all that good, but she wanted to get the blood pumping. “Are you just chicken?” 

John leaned across the table. “I’ll show you chicken,” he said, poking her under her arms. Abigail yelped and backed away. “Don’t tickle me, you bastard,” but she couldn’t help from laughing. “Don’t malign my honor, then, my lady.” He stood up, grabbing his glass as he did, and stretched out his hand to her. “Y’ready?” She smiled broadly and nodded, as John helped her up. 

John led to the way to the gaming room. “I’ll rack ‘em.” He started to clumsily gather the balls together in preparation, giggling to himself as he did. Abigail found herself laughing too. _If we’re both drunk, I might stand a fair chance._ She grabbed two cues and handed one to John. “I’ll break.” As she lined up her shot, leaning over the table, she saw John staring at her ass. Ordinarily, she would have immediately hiked her skirt down, but she liked the way the attention felt. She raised up one of her legs to give him a glimpse of the skin underneath.

John couldn’t take his eyes off of her. _Damn, does she have a fine ass._ It was taking what little was left of his self control to not smack it right now. There was a voice in his head still urging him to keep it cool, but it was getting quieter and quieter. Distracted, Abigail missed the cue ball. “Fucking hell.” _Be bold, damnit._ John came up behind her, reaching his arms around her shoulders and guiding her hands. “Your grip is just a bit off. Let me show you.” He pressed his body against hers.

Abigail tensed up, but didn’t move away. _He’s so close to me right now. I want more. I want to feel more._ Almost imperceptibly, she moved her ass half an inch backwards, pressing up lightly against John’s crotch. She felt something hard and bit her lip. _I knew it._ As she leaned back, John was guiding her arms to line up the shot. “Okay, go.” She hit the white sphere, and the pool balls split apart in a shower of clacks. 

She turned around to face John. The music seemed quieter, now, and she got tunnel vision looking into his hazel eyes. “Thanks, John.” “Don’t mention it.” For a moment, nothing moved. Then, John moved his face closer to hers. She leaned her neck forward and closed her eyes, hoping this wasn’t too good to be true. Their lips met, awkwardly, given the angle, but they didn’t stop. 

John wrapped his arms around her back as he pulled her towards him. She felt small in his arms, and remembered that he was hard. It was almost too late when she realized she was too. Her eyes snapped open and she pulled back. “John…” He cursed inwardly. “I know, Abby, ‘m sorry. I’m a little buzzed and it was a dumb impulse. It won’t happen again.” 

_It wasn’t a mistake, John! I’ve wanted this for so long._ She forced herself to remain calm. “No, John, s’fine. I’m just...I don’t want to do something I’ll regret when I’m drinking, you know?” He nodded, relieved. “Yeah, yeah, I get it.” He backed away from the embrace and fumbled with his watch. “Shit, it’s almost closing time. I have to go settle up. I’ll walk you back when I’m done, okay?” “Yeah, okay.”

As John turned away, Abigail hated her penis more than ever. _It ruined my first kiss. Fuck. Fuck this. Fuck this stupid cock._ Tears welled up in her eyes as she ran into the bathroom, running into the middle stall and slamming the door shut. She broke down crying. _Why can’t I just be normal? I finally meet a guy I like and I can’t even DO anything about it. Fucking damn it._

She sat there, crying, for what felt like a long time. Too long. John was probably wondering where she was. She started to wipe her eyes and was about to stand up when she heard the bathroom door open again. “Abby? You here?” Her voice caught in her throat. _I don’t want him to see me like this._ She stayed silent. She heard John shuffle around the bathroom. “I guess she went back already.” Abigail sighed silently in relief, but cut it short when she heard John open the stall next to her. 

Abigail looked over, noticing for the first time she was in the stall with the glory hole. _Shit. Hopefully he doesn’t look through and see._ As John started peeing, she couldn’t resist the urge to sneak a peek. She shuffled on the toilet seat, leaning forward to the hole to try to get a glance of John’s cock. His hand was covering most of it, and he was facing towards the other wall. _Damn it._

As she shifted on the seat again, she saw John’s head perk up. “Wuzzat? Someone here?” He finished peeing and ripped off a square of toilet paper, dabbing the tip of his dick. _That’s...weird. Do guys do that? Should I be doing that?_ Without warning, John shoved his cock through the hole. “Come on. You know you want it.” 

Her chest started thumping a mile a minute. _Does he know it’s me? No, no, he can’t. He thinks I’m someone else._ As the initial panic calmed down, she thought again. _He thinks I’m someone else. He won’t know my secret if I do it through the glory hole._ She steeled her reserve as she reached for John’s member. _It’s nothing I haven’t seen before._

Still, she found herself getting hard as she grabbed John’s cock for the first time. _Fuck, he’s big._ Though still growing, his penis was thicker than hers, and an inch or two longer, at least. She heard John moan from the other side of the stall. “Oooh, yes. That feels good.” She bit her tongue to stop herself from laughing out loud. _I should hope so. It’s not like I’ve been doing this every day for years or anything._ She pulled her hand off just long enough to moisten it with her tongue, and started to slowly jerk John off. _My grip is just fine where it counts, John._

John started to breathe heavily. Whoever was on the other side of that stall knew their way around a cock. Intimately. He usually wanted a blowjob whenever he visited the glory hole (almost always after a night of drinking), but this handjob was absolutely divine. “I love the way you grab my cock. Don’t stop.”

Abigail quickened her pace, feeling her cock harden underneath her skirt. Throwing caution to the wind, she whipped up her skirt with one hand and pulled her cock through her panties, resisting the urge to groan as she touched herself. 

_Time to see how I do with my left hand,_ she thought, as she kept massaging John’s cock with her right. _It’s just like jerking myself off with both hands._ She was quivering as she stared at John’s penis through the hole, almost ready to lick it. _NO._ Abigail stopped herself. _I want him to know it’s me when I do that._

The thought had come out of nowhere, but she couldn’t resist it. _If I’m on my knees, he can’t feel my dick. He can’t see anything. He won’t know the difference._ As she kept jerking him off, the thought of being on her knees for him, watching as he came all over her face, was too much to bear. She exploded all over the floor of the bathroom stall, painting the tile with a sticky white. As she came, she had gripped John’s cock tightly at the head, too frozen with pleasure to move. 

She felt his cock pulsating and realized what was about to cum. “Oh, fuck, I’m coming!” Abigail got her wish, as John started to shoot rope after rope of hot jizz onto her face. She didn’t move, savoring the feeling of his cum dripping all over here. _This is so fucking hot._ She felt like a dirty, secret slut, jerking off one of her best friends through a hole in a grimy bathroom and letting him cum on his face, as it dripped slowly down her neck. _He has no idea it’s me._ As John finished cumming, Abigail let go, and immediately brought her hands to her face to shovel his cum inside of her mouth. 

His cum tasted better than hers did. Sweeter, and more earthy. The texture was thicker, too, as it globbed up in her mouth. She brought her hand from her cock up to lick as well, savoring the mixture of their juices in her body. Abigail’s cock remained rock hard. _I could cum again right now._ John withdrew his cock and banged on the stall wall between them. “Thanks for the jerk, babe.” _Babe?_

As John stumbled to the door, Abigail shook her head, trying desperately to sober up enough to walk home. _I can’t leave here like this._ She grabbed a roll of toilet paper, and started rubbing it over the floor. She didn’t clean her face, though. _I want to walk home covered in John’s dried cum._ The thought made her smile. _I guess I have something to celebrate tonight after all._


	7. Crossing the Swords (6-Heart Event)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John helps Abigail with her sword play. She thanks him in more ways than one.

The rusted and pitted sword _swished_ through the air, its dull luster just barely reflecting the moon in the night’s sky. Abigail drew her hand back and slashed the sword again, aiming at nothing. Abruptly, she turned on her heels, striking at an imaginary foe with a sharp thrust. She grinned, fighting to keep her balance with the strength of her swings, as she threw her body into each blow. 

A dim lantern gave off enough light for her to see her feet, as she danced between the headstones in the Pelican Town cemetery. Surrounded by a fence and hedges, it hid her from the sight of most. As she kept up her shadow fighting, she thought about going into the woods next time, but something about the deep woods at night unsettled her. _One more reason to learn how to use this,_ she thought, as a thin film of sweat washed over her body. Though it was late, the summer nights in the valley were still hot. 

She paused, panting, and sank to the ground. Sweat was dripping out of every pore, and her face was flushed with exertion. She leaned back against the nearest headstone and closed her eyes, breathing heavily and smiling. 

“Abigail?” She shook herself back to focus and jumped up as John entered the cemetery. _How long was I sitting there?_ The moon seemed higher in the sky, and the calls of the creatures of the night more pronounced. “What are you doing here so late?” He was carrying a few fishing pots over his shoulder, filled with shrimp. 

She laughed, gesturing to the sword laying at her feet. “What does it look like? I’m practicing my swordsmanship!” John looked at her, a look of slight confusion growing on his face. “When did you get a sword?” She twisted her feet to the side and rocked back and forth. “Well, remember how you said I could still walk around the farm?” “Vaguely.” 

“It was buried under a mountain of weeds between a couple of rocks. It looked like it had been there for years. I didn’t think you’d miss it.” John walked over to her sword and picked it up carefully, running a thumb over the edge. “I don’t recognize it. And it’s dull.” He looked thoughtful. “I bet it was one of grandpa’s old swords. He left one hanging up over the mantle, but I’m sure he had a couple. I do, at least.” He placed the sword back down. 

“Why didn’t you tell me?” She blushed. “I know you’ve been going in the mines for months. I didn’t want you to think I was weak.” John started laughing. “What?” “Abigail, you are very many things - but weak is definitely not one of them.” She puffed out her cheeks, frowning. “I want to explore the caves too, you know! And I know you need a sword.”

John unsheathed the sword hanging from his back, a thick cutlass that looked newly forged. “No. You need a sword, and you need to know how to use it. Were you just going to teach yourself?” Abigail picked up the sword indignantly. “Didn’t you?” “Yes. It took forever, I still have scars, and I practically passed out running from my first slime pack. I could give you a few pointers” He held his sword in a ready position. “Shall we?” 

Rejuvenated from her short rest, Abigail took a step forward. “En garde!” John stood still. “What are you waiting for?” She took a lunge forward, crashing her sword into John’s blade with all her might. He deflected the blow and side-stepped her. “Don’t put all your weight into one hit.” She nodded, and tried again, twisting the blade towards his chest. He stepped backwards, again, and brought his cutlass to block. “Better!” He took his sword in one hand and swung it towards her horizontally. She fell to the ground and raised her blade to meet his, hearing the satisfying _**clang**_ as the long, hard blades clashed together. 

_I can’t believe I’m actually sword fighting._ She grinned, as sweat and grime stuck to her skin. “I yield, I yield,” she said, laughing. John sheathed his sword and helped her back up. “You did well. Better you learn now than when you’re fighting a golem.” She gasped, rising to her feet. “A golem?” “Or a giant bat, or a slime, or bugs the size of your head.” 

“I can’t wait. I’ve lived here my whole life, but I haven’t really done much of anything memorable. I want to go on an adventure. John wiped his hand across his brow, wiping off some accumulated sweat, and gave her a side glance. “Abigail, we’re literally on a magical quest to restore the town that was given to us by a wizard.” “Okay, fine, two adventures.” John shook his head, smiling. “You’re something else, you know that?” They both started to laugh. 

For the second time tonight, another voice rang out her name from the bushes. “ABIGAIL!” Pierre burst into the cemetery, swatting leaves off his head as he did. Abigail quickly hid her sword behind her back. _Damn it._ “Dad? What are you doing out here?” Pierre took off his glasses and wiped them clean on his shirt, putting them back on with a glare.

“I’ve been looking all over for you! Your mother wants you to come home and help with dinner. What are you doing in the graveyard at this hour, anyway? This is no place for a young lady!” He glanced at John, as though noticing him for the first time. “Hey, John. Did you stop by to talk some sense into Abigail?” Abigail screwed her face in anger, and felt heat rising in her chest and lashed out before John could answer. 

“Mind your own business, Dad! It’s past sundown, there’s no way mom is still cooking dinner.” Pierre took another step forward, pointing his finger at Abigail pointedly. “She’s getting the roast ready for tomorrow, and don’t change the subject! I don’t understand why you’re getting so DISRESPECTFUL, and…”

Abigail interrupted him before he could finish. “What, you think I should be cooking with mom because I’m a girl, is that it? You’re really stuck in the past, Dad. Why aren’t YOU helping her?” Pierre’s face reddened, and he started to sputter. “That’s...that’s not relevant!” Abigail turned to walk away, keeping her sword hidden from Pierre’s sight. “I’m not helping. Figure it out yourself.”

As she stomped out of the cemetery, she turned to look at John. “Let’s get out of here John.” John hesitated, and nodded. “One second, Abigail.” He turned to Pierre. “Pierre...just drop it, okay?” Pierre stared at him, not speaking. John shook his head. “Just think about it, okay?” He turned to follow Abigail. She led him down the river towards the library, stopping in front of a large row of bushes on the banks and pushing through, swiping at one branch with a sword to clear the way. “Okay. My dad won’t find us here.” 

Abigail dropped her sword next to her as she collapsed onto the ground. “I don’t get it, John! It’s like nothing I ever do is good enough for him. Clean your room. Help your mom. Don’t spend so much time on the computer. Don’t stay out late. Study hard. Stock the shelves. Don’t slouch.” John sat down gingerly, placing the fishing pots gently next to him. He let her continue.

“He wants me to be just like mom, but he treats me like a little kid!” She buried her face in her hands and sighed, deeply. “Can you believe my parents were ever young? They just don’t understand my perspective at all.” John placed an arm around her shoulder, drawing Abigail close to him. She leaned on his chest, shivering in the cooling night air. _I’m glad he’s here._

“He’s scared, you know.” “My dad?” “Yeah.” Abigail shook her head and scoffed. “What is he scared of?” John started to trace his fingers up and down her arm. “The future. I know he stays up nights worrying about the store, and your mom...and you.” “He has a funny way of showing it.”

“He told me about it last time we were at the saloon. He knows it’s hard to have a future in Pelican Town. He knows you’re going to want to leave eventually. He just doesn’t want to lose you, and he wants you to be safe.” Abigail closed her eyes. “He treats me like a child, John.” “I know. I didn’t say he was right. You’re a lot stronger than he thinks.”

She took her hand and rested it on John’s leg, looking up at him as she did. “Thank you, John. And thanks for hearing me out.” He felt her shift, and realized she was dangerously close to his cock. “Yeah, you’re welcome.” Abigail thought back to the last time they were this close, back at the pool table. _I want him. I know he wants me._ She remembered her plan. _He won’t see my secret if I’m on my knees._ She steeled her resolve, and rushed to put her lips to John’s, reaching her hand to his dick when she did. 

John’s eyes snapped open in shock, but he kept kissing her. He slowly started to dance his tongue in and out of Abigail’s mouth, feeling her tongue swirl around his in return. Her hand started rubbing his cock over his shorts, already starting to tent the fabric. _Holy shit. She’s good at this._ John groaned into Abigail’s mouth. “That...that feels really good.” She stopped kissing him and smiled shyly. “Stand up.”

John glanced around, checking to see that nobody was around. Pierre wasn’t near, and nobody else was walking around at this time of night. “Okay.” John backed away from Abigail and stood, wondering what she wanted. She got on her knees, feeling her cock swell under her thong. It was too dark for him to see much of anything. _I hope._

Abigail darted a hand to the zipper on John’s shorts, struggling to get it down. When she did, she was rewarded with the sight of his thick, hard cock springing out of his pants. She couldn’t see it as well as that night in the saloon, but it was right in front of her. She wrapped a hand around the shaft, looking up at John and smiling with seduction. _I hope that’s what seduction looks like._ It felt better when they were this close. And that she could see his face.

John’s heart was beating faster. Abigail was gripping him with just the right amount of pressure, as his cock hardened. _How did she get so good at handling a cock?_ He looked down, seeing the light of the moon reflected in her bright, blue eyes, with her sweaty purple hair sticking to her face. _Fuck. She looks so...dirty. And beautiful._ Part of him couldn’t believe this was finally happening. The other part wanted nothing more than to fuck her mouth and cum down her throat. 

As if reading his thoughts, Abigail leaned forward and gently kissed the tip of his dick, without breaking eye contact, as she kept her hand wrapped around his throbbing erection. Keeping his dick in hand, Abigail started to slowly kiss up and down his shaft, her fingers moving slightly as she lubed him up. She pulled her head back and smiled, taking a hair tie from around her wrist and putting up her sweaty hair into a ponytail. 

Abigail was trying to ignore her own cock, for now, but she was barely able to resist. She could feel her penis pushing out the top of her thong, and noticed her skirt was already starting to bulge. She shifted her knees back, trying to make it disappear, to mild success. _He won’t notice when he’s balls deep in my throat._ John was still looking at her face, though, lust in his eyes. She licked her lips. _Here goes._

She leaned forward, sliding the first few inches of John’s cock into her mouth. Abigail had kept practicing blowjobs with her dildo over the past few months, but this was her first taste of the real thing. _This is so much better than that stupid fucking toy._ John’s cock was warm, soft and hard at the same time, and alive. _Plus, it’s attached to John._ That was best of all. She savored the salty taste of his sweat, built up over a long day of work. _He tastes incredible._

John closed his eyes, shuddering as Abigail went down on him. Her lips pressed against his cock as she bobbed her head up and down, pausing once to run her tongue all over his cock’s head. She kept jerking him off as she sucked, twisting her hand around his shaft in perfect concert with the motion of her mouth. John cautiously placed his hands around Abigail’s cheeks, feeling them move with her head. _Oh sweet Yoba she is good._ It was the first blowjob he had gotten that wasn’t through a wall in six months, and he was trying to last as long as he could. 

As John wrapped his hands around her head, Abigail could no longer resist. With her left hand wrapped around his cock, she darted her right hand underneath her skirt, frantically pawing away her thong to let her dick free. As she did, she started to jerk as slowly and quietly as she could, making almost imperceptible movements with her hand. The feeling of her hand wrapped around her cock, while she kept bobbing up and down John’s throbbing member, was almost too much to bear. _I can’t cum. Not yet._ She wanted to time her orgasm with John’s, hoping he wouldn’t notice her shifting underneath her skirt if he was wrapped up with a climax. 

As she kept rubbing her cock under her skirt, Abigail looked back up at John, whose eyes were screwed shut in ecstacy. She took her hand off his crotch and plunged the entire length of his cock in her mouth, shoving it to the back of her throat. She held him there, as he gasped, savoring his warm flesh. _Yup. This is way better than the dildo._ Abigail popped off of his cock with a gasp, trying to catch her breath. John was panting, as he opened his eyes to look down at her. 

Abigail’s face was covered in her own spit. Her cheeks were flushed, and he noticed that she was subtly rubbing herself beneath her skirt. _She must be so horny from sucking me off._ He wanted to eat her out to return the favor, but something told him that now wasn’t the right time. _Not before I’ve cum, at least._

Catching her breath, Abigail dove back onto John’s dick, bobbing up and down even faster than before. He heard him moan again, and glanced up enough to see his eyes closed again. _I can’t wait any longer._ She started to jerk herself off in earnest, shuddering with pleasure. _I’m going to get close and then make him cum._ As she edged herself, she grabbed John’s ass with her other hand, feeling his firm glutes as she slid her tongue on around his penis. _I want to taste his cum. I want to swallow it whole. I need it._

She had fantasized about this for months, and she was ready. John was ready to cum, as his cock started to pulse and throb in preparation. Abigail doubled down, squeezing his ass as she continued her fervent pace, slobbering up and down his hard cock. “Abby, I’m gonna cum!” Hearing this, she squeezed harder and kept pumping him with her mouth, and started to jerk herself off with a fury. 

As John flooded her mouth with his cum, Abigail moaned around his cock, squeezing her girlhood to her own orgasm. After edging for so long, she blew an enormous load, flowing onto the ground, on her own hand, and splattering the inside of her dress. John’s was almost as strong, as her mouth became filled to the brim with his jizz. She swallowed as quickly as she could, greedily shoveling his sweet cum down her throat. _He still tastes fucking incredible._

John moaned as Abigail started to suck the residual cum out of his dick, and opened his eyes. Abigail’s eyes were closed, and he saw a bit of cum splattered over her pretty face. _I didn’t think she could get any hotter,_ but the few blotches of gooey white jizz rolling on her lips was the sexiest thing John had ever seen. 

He looked down further, and noticed a puddle of cum on the grass beneath his feet. _Fuck, I came a lot more than I thought._ Abigail opened her eyes and slowly pulled her mouth off of his softening cock. She raised her hand to her mouth and started licking the cum off of it, rolling the facial into her waiting mouth. 

She had panicked at first, when she realized she had jizzed all over her hand, but she hoped John wouldn’t notice when it was mixed with his own. _That might be the biggest load I’ve ever blown. Holy shit._ She savored the taste of her cum mixed with his, blending together into a debauched cocktail of pleasure, and swallowed it all. 

As John recovered, Abigail stood up, standing on her toes to kiss John on the lips. John allowed her tongue to enter, and they kissed for a few moments, savoring the afterglow. Eventually, John pulled away, and drew Abigail into an embrace, rubbing the small of her back. She leaned into his arms, savoring his warmth. 

“Fuck, Abby. That was the best blowjob I’ve ever had.” She nestled her face into his chest, grinning with pride. “No way. That was my first.” _I wonder if it’s easier to suck dick when you have one yourself. I know what feels good, so maybe?_ John smiled and pulled her tighter. “You’re a natural.” He felt the moisture on the bottom of her dress as they held each other. _Did she get that wet? Fucking damn._

As they stood under the light of the full moon, neither spoke. John whispered in her ear. “I hate to go, but I have to get these shrimp shipped before they start to smell.” Abigail looked up and nodded. “It’s okay, John. I understand.” He smiled gratefully and drew her into another kiss, lingering for a moment as their lips brushed together once again. “That...wasn’t a one time thing, was it?” 

Abigail shook her head. “We have GOT to do that again.” He laughed, picking up the shrimp. “It’s a date.” She smiled back at him. “Yeah. It’s a date.” In the back of her head, she knew that she couldn’t hide from him forever. She shoved the thought down, still feeling the rush from their liaison. _We’ll cross that bridge when we come to it._

As John departed with a wave, trotting back to the farm, she reached down to pick up her sword. _Maybe....maybe he won’t mind._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are starting to heat up. The next chapter is going to be a doozy.


	8. Beauty in the Moonlight (7-Heart Event)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John and Abigail watch the moonlight jellies, and they schedule a tryst at the farm at midnight. Secrets are revealed.

John slammed a wet sack to the rotting floor of the Community Center, watching it drip onto the floorboards in front of an ancient, cracked fish tank. Filled with the fruits of a few days of crab pot fishing, including some shrimp, crabs, oysters, and clams, he was glad to check another bundle off of his list. _And make some room in my fridge, for once._

Robin had finished building an expansion on his cabin last week, complete with an actual bedroom and an actual kitchen, but John found he was still running out of space. _I keep too much shit around for these bundles._ He leaned against the wall as a light blue Junimo dragged the sack back to the hut, as always.

Not bothering to watch the whole ceremony, John left the Community Center, eager to finish the rest of his chores for the day. It was the last day of summer, and he didn’t want to miss the Dance of the Moonlight Jellies at the beach tonight. Running back to the farm, he noticed Abigail leaning out of her bedroom window, waving with both arms and shouting his name. John stopped in his tracks and hustled over. “Hey, Abby!,” he shouted, smiling broadly. Abigail smiled back. “John, did you just finish a bundle without me? You ass,” she said, sticking her tongue out.

John laughed. “I didn’t think you’d want to watch me shove a pile of dead crabs on the floor. Next time, I promise.” Abigail leaned further out of the window, giving John another look at her ample tits. _For all the times she’s blown me, I still haven’t seen them in the flesh._ They hung out a few times a week, whether it was him helping her with her sword training, hiking in the woods, or just shooting the shit at the soon.

More often than not, it ended with Abigail sucking John off to completion. _She keeps getting better and better._ Abigail spoke up again. “Hey, were you going to the festival tonight?” “Of course.” “Would you mind accompanying a lonesome young lady?,” she asked, pushing her breasts together with her arms. _Yoba, I’m starting to enjoy this._ She had never been a good flirt, but it was a lot easier when you were sucking a guy off on the regular.

Miraculously, she had still managed to keep her own cock a secret from John. After the close call a few weeks ago, she didn’t dare to jerk herself off while she was sucking him, and started wearing some loose denim cut-offs instead of her skirt to make sure nothing poked out. Instead, she found herself riding her dildo almost every night, imagining it was John fucking her ass. _It’s only a fantasy...but it’s a damn good one._ Part of her knew, deep down, that this couldn’t last. Even still, she was falling more and more for John each day.

John performed a mock bow. “It would be an honor, my lady.” She smiled and winked, retreating her body back inside her room. “Oh, I’m sure it is. Pick me up around 9?” “You got it,” John said, standing back up and waving. “See you then!” Abigail waved as he walked off, admiring his ass in his tight jeans, and not for the first time. _I wonder if he’d ever take it up the ass._

The thought made her cock stir in her shorts, causing her to whimper in frustration. _I don’t have time for this._ The fall semester had just started, and Abigail had a stack of studying to do. She sighed and sat down at her desk, cracking open a textbook on the early modern history of the Ferngill Republic. _This ought to turn me off plenty._

Four hours later, she clicked off her desk lamp and stretched her arms, yawning. _That’s enough for today._ The clock on her desktop read 8:30. _Shit._ She jumped up and started scrambling around the room, trying to decide what to wear tonight.

It wasn’t a _date_. Not really. No more of a date than anything else they’d done. But she wanted to look her best. Abigail found a clean black skirt, drawing them up over a sheer lace thong. _Just because he can’t see it doesn’t mean I can’t feel sexy, too._ She drew a thin gray crop-top over her boobs, and covered them with her cleanest denim jacket, which only had a few grass stains. _No time to wash it._ She laced up her hiking boots and ran to the bathroom down the hall, figuring she had just enough time to put on her makeup.

At 9:00 on the dot, John stood tapping his foot outside the store. Pierre must have already locked the door, so he had no choice but to wait. Like Abigail, he had dressed up, in his own fashion. A clean pair of jeans and a shirt that had a collar was the fanciest thing he could muster these days, and he had combed his shaggy hair into a presentable level.

The door opened, and Abigail stepped out, looking as gorgeous as he had ever seen her. Black lipstick coated her lips, and her eyes shone underneath the light blue eyeshadow. He smiled and held the door open for her. “Evening, Abby. You look incredible.” Abigail laughed. “You just have low standards. You look good, though.” John smiled sheepishly. “Thanks.” _She sounded sincere, even._ “Shall we?”

They turned towards the beach. Suddenly, Abigail tucked her arm in John’s elbow, drawing herself close to him as they walked. John took it in stride, but still felt anxious. Their intimacy had been more physical than romantic these past few weeks, kisses filled with lust rather than passion. _Maybe this_ is _a real date._

The beach was bright as they approached the docks, lit by countless floating candles. John looked surprised. “How can we see the jellies with all this light?” Abigail pulled her arm away, pointing at a small boat by the edge of the dock. “Willy rigs it up every year. The candles will all go on the boat once it’s time, and then he’ll push it off. The moonlight jellies come over to investigate the light, and they float around the docks then. Trust me, you’ll see them.”

She grabbed John by his arm, and started pulling him towards the pier. “Come on, I always watch from over here.” He tried to keep up with her, stumbling on the loose sand. She forged ahead, not stopping until they had reached the very edge of the dock. Sam and Sebastian were already there, engrossed in the plans for their next campaign in Solarian Chronicles.

They paused to wave as she and John approached. “Hey Abby,” said Sebastian, both his hands stuffed in his pockets. “Hey, John. Are we still on for next week? Can’t beat this module without a good healer.” Abigail whirled on John. “Don’t tell me.” John shrugged. “What can I say? It’s a good game.” “You are a MASSIVE nerd.”

Sam snickered. “Look who’s talking, Abby. Compared to you, he’s almost normal.” She glared at him as the three guys laughed, and she eventually joined in. “Fair point.” She walked to the edge of the pier and sat down, dangling her feet over the salty water. After talking about what spells they should equip, John excused himself from Sam and Seb and joined her, sitting to her right.

“I like that you’re a nerd, you know.” Abigail looked into John’s eyes, and didn’t see any sign he was kidding. “I mean it. You’re passionate about interesting things, and I feel like I can talk to you about anything. That’s something that’s important to me in a girlf….a friend.” _Did he almost say girlfriend? I don’t really know what the line is. We’re more or less on a date right now. I’ve had his cock in my mouth a few times a week for half of the summer. I spend more time with him than anyone else._ Abigail didn’t really know what they were. Not really. She suspected John didn’t know either.

John almost slapped his forehead. _That was close._ He liked Abigail, but you can’t just make somebody your girlfriend by saying so. Thankfully, she seemed to let him off the hook. “Thanks, John. In that case, you should take being called a massive nerd as a compliment.” “Oh, believe me, I did.”

As they settled in, Abigail heard footsteps behind her, and the gentle jingling of metal. She turned around, surprised to see Rasmodius walking towards them. Even in the heat of summer, he wore his heavy robes, cloak, and at. “John, Abigail. Good evening.” John nodded cautiously, still not quite over his last encounter with the wizard of Stardew Valley. “Rasmodius. Here to see the jellies, too?”

Rasmodius barked out a laugh, as short as it was mirthless. “The Lunaloos? Yes. ‘Moonlight Jellies’ is not the proper name.” Abigail spoke up. “What do you know about the...Lunaloos?”

He looked at Abigail curiously, as though debating whether or not to tell her. “Not enough, I fear. Their bioluminescence is almost certainly the result of an unusually potent magical aura, particularly for an aquatic life form. I’m here to observe, and to learn all that I can. How goes your quest?”

John spoke up before Abigail could ask further. “Well enough, though we can’t find everything. Do you know where we could get a solar essence?” He nodded. “Free a ghost from this mortal plane, and you will be rewarded with the essence of the sun.” John stared blankly. “Are you telling me I have to...kill a ghost?” He nodded again. “Your cutlass will suffice.” John sighed deeply, and turned back to face the ocean. _Great. Ghosts are real too._ “Thanks, Rasmodius.”

Abigail shifted towards the wizard once again. “Ghosts are real?!” “As real as the Junimos and the Lunaloos.” She looked down, almost embarrassed to ask. “I use a spirit board sometimes. Is that who I’m communing with?” He smiled sadly. “Remember what I told you. There is some knowledge you are not yet ready for, Abigail.” She balled her hand into a fist and pounded the dock, careful to avoid splinters. “When will I be ready? Can you tell me that?”

He opened his mouth to answer, but saw Caroline glaring at him from across the dock. _What does mom have against him? Some stranger-danger bullshit?_ Instead, he shook his head and turned to walk away. “All I can tell you is that you’ll know when you are. Know yourself. Accept who you are.” He walked away, almost seeming to float over the boards. Caroline watched him go, not taking her eyes off the robed man until he was back on the beach. She looked back to Abigail and mouthed “We’ll talk later” before marching off. _That was weird._

She and John talked for another hour or so, enjoying the evening and each other. Sebastian and Sam gave them plenty of space, sitting on the other side of the pier. As Willy gathered the candles into the head boat, John reached over and grabs Abigail’s hand, saying nothing. She squeezes his hand in return, her heart starting to beat faster, and her cock slowly started to rise. _Good thing these panties are tight._

The Moonlight Jellies came in a trickle, and then a flood. They glowed with brilliant blues, greens, and purples, blending together in a rainbow beneath the waves crashing against the beach. It was as though the world was holding its breath in a rare moment of beauty. She whispered to John, not daring to raise her voice. “Such a rare and exciting thing...this is one of the most beautiful wonders of the valley.” _And almost as magical as the Junimos._ John nodded in agreement, keeping his voice almost as low as hers. “I’ve never seen anything like it.”

When the Lunaloos went back out to the sea, everyone started to head back to town. As Sam and Sebastian stood and left, Abigail moved her hand to John’s groin, and reached up to whisper in his ear. “I want you. Now.” John hardened at her touch, but shook his head. “There’s too many people here, Abby...but could you be back at my place by midnight?” She nodded and grinned again. “I wouldn’t miss it.” Her cock stirred again, threatening to show through the folds of her skirt. _I should jerk off when I get home. I don’t want this coming out tonight._

As John dropped her off at home, she couldn’t keep a smile off her face. _I can’t wait._ John, meanwhile, scampered home to frantically clean the house, wash the dishes, and make his new queen sized bed, just in case the night took them there. _A man can dream,_ he thought.

Abigail walked to her room, smiling in anticipation of shoving her toy up her ass, and was surprised to see Caroline standing in the doorway. “Hey, mom. What’s up?” She was wearing a stern look on her face, her clenched knuckles white. “What did he say to you?” Abigail froze. _Is she talking about John? Does she know?_ “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” _I’m a grown ass woman, and if I want to suck some dick at midnight, I will._ She pointed a finger at Abigail’s face. “Don’t be smart with me, Abby. That...wizard. What did he say to you?”

She relaxed. “He was just telling me about the Lunaloos. I mean, the Moonlight Jellies. What’s your problem with Rasmodius?” Caroline’s face crinkled, and she looked ready to cry. “He’s bad news, Abby. I don’t want you around him ever again.”

Abigail raised her voice. “Mom, I don’t know what the hell you’re talking about. He’s never been anything but nice to me. In fact, I’m trying to figure out if he’ll let me apprentice under him.” Caroline grabbed her daughter’s arm. “Don’t you dare, Abby. Don’t you dare.” “What has gotten into you? What is the big deal about him?”

Caroline burst into tears. Abigail was confused. They fought a lot, but it never went like this. “Mom…” Caroline tried to fight through her tears. “Abigail...there’s something I need to tell you.” She walked into Abigail’s bedroom and pointed to her desk chair. “You should sit down.” Abigail complied, more confused by the minute.

Though her face was still wet with tears, Caroline had stopped crying. “Abigail. You know you’re...not like other girls, right?” Abigail rolled her eyes. “So help me Yoba, mom, if this is another snide comment about my makeup...” She shook her head. “That’s not what I mean. I mean...your penis.”

Abigail cringed, and nodded. Her parents had never really acknowledged it, unless they had to. _Sex ed was a mess._ “What does that have to do with Rasmodius?” Caroline sighed deeply, staring at the floor. “There’s something in the magical blood that makes this...common. Almost every woman with a witch or a wizard as a parent is born with one.”

She stared blankly at her mother, not understanding. “Are you telling me dad’s a fucking wizard?” Caroline shook her head, tearing up again. “No, Abigail. Pierre isn’t a wizard...but your father is.”

Abigail felt her heart drop to the pit of her stomach. _No fucking way._ “What are you saying, mom?” Caroline pushed her words through the lump steadily growing in her throat. “Dad loves you, Abby.. He raised you like his own. But...you aren’t. Rasmodius is your father.” Abigail tried to speak, but she was choked up. Her ears were ringing. _What the FUCK._

Her confusion turned to rage in an instant. “So it’s YOUR FAULT! You not being able to keep it in your fucking pants is why I am CURSED with this penis.” She stood from her chair, shaking with rage. “Do you have any IDEA what it’s like to grow up like this? I always knew I was different. I couldn’t go swimming with the other kids. I had to get out of gym class. Every time I liked a guy I had to swallow it down because I knew there was no WAY he could get past THIS. I am a FREAK because of YOU.”

Caroline was weeping again. “Abby, I’m so, so sorry.” Abigail threw her chair to the ground. “Too fucking little and too fucking late, mom. FUCK you.” She stormed out of her room, slamming the door as she left. As soon as she was out of the store, she started crying. _Fuck her. Fuck Rasmodius. Fuck everyone._

Still crying, she realized she had nowhere to go. The Saloon was closed. Sebastian was probably working on his code, and Sam would be asleep. She didn’t like going to the woods at night, and she didn’t want to go to the cemetery, where her parents could find her. _Well, I hope John’s ready now._ She had nowhere else to go, as she ran as quickly as she could to Highmeadow Farm.

As she came up on the farm, she saw the lights in the house were on, and smoke was pouring from the chimney. She climbed onto the porch and banged the door. “JOHN. It’s Abby. John!” A few moments later, John opened the door. “Abby, sorry, I didn’t think you’d be by so early.” He saw her makeup running down her eyes, wet with tears. “Abby, what happened? Is everything okay?” She shook her head. “Can I come in?” “Yeah, yeah, of course.” John held the door for her as she walked in, kicking off her boots on the rug by the door.

The house was much improved since she had last visited. A small kitchen stood to her left, with a dining room table and two chairs. A coffee table and a faded brown couch sat in front of the television set, next to a low fire burning in the fireplace. She could just barely see a bedroom down the hall. Trying to gather her composure, Abigail walked to the couch and collapsed, sniffling.

John followed her, sitting down on the cushion beside her. Instinctively, he placed his arms around her shoulders, drawing her into a hug. She thrust her face on his muscular chest, starting to settle down. They said nothing for a few minutes, as John stroked her hair and she started to relax. Raising her head to his, she kissed him lightly on the cheek. “Thank you, John. Sorry to barge in on you like this.”

He shook his head. “No need to apologize. I just want to make sure you’re...okay.” Worry filled his eyes. She looked at him with red, puffy eyes. “I’m not.” _Maybe I never was._ “John, can you keep a secret?” “Of course, Abby.”

She looked at her reflection in the black television screen in front of her. _I’m a mess._ She spoke in a low voice, not even looking at John as she did. “I just found out that dad isn’t...my real dad. My mom had an affair. With Rasmodius. That’s...that’s why he kept saying that I had ‘magical blood.’ He knew all along. But he didn’t tell me either. Fuck him. Fuck my mom.”

“Yoba, Abby, I’m so sorry. I can’t even imagine how that feels.” John abruptly stood up from the couch and went to the fridge, coming back with a slice of chocolate cake on a plate with a fork. “Here, I think you need this.” She smiled gratefully, touched by the gesture. _I can’t believe he actually remembered my favorite foods._ “Thank you, John. This is just what I need.”

Abigail started to devour the cake, barely pausing to breathe. As she scarfed it down, she saw that John had sat back down next to her. _He’s too good to me. If I was just like every other girl, he would be perfect._ As she finished the cake, she tossed the plate on the table, belching. “Nice one,” John said next to her. She looked at him and broke into a small smile. “You’re an idiot.”

John smiled back. “If you say so.” Suddenly, Abigail threw herself into his arms again. “John, I need you. Right now.” He grabbed her chin, drawing her face up. She gazed into his eyes, closing them only as their lips met. John eased onto his back, drawing Abigail on top of him, as their bodies rubbed together. Abigail worried, briefly, that he would feel her dick, but she didn’t care. _I need this. I need him._

She felt John’s hands start to rub up and down her back, eventually settling on her ass. She moaned into his mouth as he started to grip her ass, moving her cheeks up and down. She felt goosebumps raise on her flesh as they kept making out. John moved one hand to her back as the other stayed firmly on her butt, rubbing each up and down in turn. Her body was warming up, as the pleasure built everywhere.

Abigail was feeling turned on, as she felt her cock stiffen. _Damn it. I’ve got to distract him._ She broke off the kiss and raised her torso up, looking at John while biting her lip. She slowly slid her jacket down her arms, throwing it on the ground as she started to rub her boobs over the crop top. “Do you want to see more, John?” He nodded, painfully erect. _I can finally see them in the flesh!_

She grinned and whipped her top off, letting her boobs fly free. They hung tightly on her chest, with no sign of sag, and her nipples were already hardening in the exposed air. “Feel them, John. I want to feel your hands on my tits.” John moved his hands from her ass and reached up to hold her boobs, lightly, with one in each hand. They were warm, soft, and fleshy, with pink nipples matching the shade of her lips. _Well, when she’s not wearing black lipstick._ John took off his own shirt, as well, leaving his bare chest exposed.

Abigail cood at his touch, closing her eyes at the sensation. _He’s good at this_ , she thought, as John started to tweak each of her nipples at once. _Fuck, that feels better than when I do it to myself._ She moaned, loudly for once, glad she wasn’t in her room, or behind a bush, or in the bathroom of the bar. _It’s just me and him._ As her nipples hardened, so did her cock. Her eyes shot open, as she desperately tried to rearrange herself on John’s lap so it wouldn’t leak out, rubbing her ass squarely on his cock in the process. Even with a layer of fabric between them, she could still feel how hard he was. _I wish I could feel this in my ass._

John was panting. The combination of Abigail’s ass grinding against his cock, the feeling of her boobs finally in his hands, and the sight of her writhing on top of him, her skirt flapping wildly, was too much to take. “Abby, you’ve got to slow down, or I’m gonna cum!” She leaned down to his face, rubbing her boobs against his pecs, and kissed him once again. “Cum for me, John. I want you to cum.” He moaned, feeling her nipples drag across his skin, and came in his pants. _Damn it. We were just getting started._

He immediately forgot his displeasure, moaning at the sensation of Abigail’s ass writhing on his pulsing cock as he came. Abigail was unbelievably turned on. _It’s almost like I’m riding him._ She was well practiced with her dildo, but it didn’t begin to compare to the real thing. She loved the sensation of his hard, hot cock shooting near her ass, feeling the wet jizz soak through his jeans. As John’s orgasm started to fade, she ground her ass firmly into his crotch again, smiling. John leaned back, sighing in satisfaction.

She looked down, and her smile faded. Someone, in her own throes of pleasure, her cock has sprung past her panties and was hanging, as plain as day, out of the top of her skirt. _Oh no. Oh no. Oh no._ John noticed she had stopped moving, and opened his eyes. He was immediately drawn to the tip of her dick, hanging just a few inches from him, and his eyes bugged out. “Uh...Abby? What is that?”

She froze, not knowing what to say. Suddenly, she jumped off of John, frantically gathering her shirt and her jacket and throwing them on. “I’m sorry, John, this was a mistake.” Tears were in her eyes yet again. John sat up, confused. “Abigail, hang on. Let’s talk about this.” She shook her head, tears flying as she did. “There’s nothing to talk about.” She quickly stepped over to the door and slipped on her boots, not bothering to unlace them before she did.

John stood up and followed her to the door. “Abby, I mean it. I’m not mad, I’m just confused.” _I have no idea what to feel, but I know I want her to stay._ She opened the screen door and stepped outside. “Goodbye, John. Thank you for...for everything.” Abigail turned and ran back towards town. John followed her outside. “Abigail, wait!” She ignored him.

John slowly sat on his porch steps, mind racing. _What the hell do I do now?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The cat's out of the bag, now.
> 
> If you have any thoughts on how this is going so far, I'd love to hear them. Comments are always open.


	9. The Truth Comes Out (8-Heart Event)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After avoiding him for weeks, Abigail sends John a letter, asking him to meet her in the bathhouse. She reveals herself and they reconcile.

The pumpkins were finally done, swelling orange spheres growing off the curly vines threatening to overtake the fields of Highmeadow Farm. John knelt to admire them, picking the largest one up in both hands, when he thought about Abigail. Again. _I promised I’d give her a pumpkin, once._

He hadn’t seen her since the night of the Dance of the Moonlight Jellies, almost two weeks ago. She was avoiding him, along with everyone else. The morning after she ran from the farm, John had walked into town to buy his fall seeds. Pierre was colder than usual, ringing him up with little small talk. “Hey, have you seen Abby lately?” Pierre looked up as he slid dozens of packets of seeds into a bag, handing them to John. “She hasn’t left her room all day, and she won’t talk to me. Or Caroline.”

John nodded, thanked Pierre, and left. Every day after that was much the same. He never saw her in her bedroom window as he walked past. The balcony sat empty. He had even knocked on her door, more than once, but she hadn’t answered. During their game of Solarian Chronicles, Sebastian and Sam said they hadn’t heard from her since the festival.

Gus told him the same thing at the saloon. Abigail wasn’t in the forest, or the cemetery, or on top of the mountain. It was like she had disappeared.

Throwing himself into a new season, John was trying to bury himself in work. He was successful, for a few days. But something always brought him back to Abigail. His first home-brewed pale ale. The way Lola swatted at him in the morning. Blackberries hanging from every bush in the valley. And now, the pumpkins.

He couldn’t pretend seeing an erect penis coming out of her skirt wasn’t a shock. _I had no idea, all this time._ He was confused by it, sure. He wasn’t sure how he felt about it, sure. _But I miss her. I just want to talk to her again. To hold her hand. To feel her head rest against my chest in the evening wind._

John felt like a shell, walking from place to place without any purpose. He stopped shaving, and started going to the saloon every night, becoming a regular with the likes of Pam and Shane. He brought them both a six pack of his home-brew to sample, and their compliments cheered him up. For the night. As John sat alone in bed, staring at the ceiling, he didn’t want anyone but Abby.

Groaning, John hefted the pumpkin in his arms, bringing it to the shipping bin. _Fall has been good to me so far._ He had saved up enough cash to buy a sheep, who had just started producing wool. A pair of ducks joined the chickens, and he had Robin build a shed by the old greenhouse for storage. It kept him busy, but it didn’t help the way he felt.

As he rubbed his back, John turned back to the pumpkin harvest, unable to appreciate the beauty of his fields in the early morning sun. _Damn. She really messed me up._ Even still, he hadn’t given up hope. _We can talk about this. I can wait as long as she needs. I just...need to see her again._ Yawning, he noticed the flag on the farm’s mailbox was up. He walked over to check it, pulling out an envelope with his name written in a purple pen.

His heart skipped a beat. _Abby?_ He tore the envelope open, revealing a thick card, blank on the outside. As he cracked the envelope open, he saw two sentences and a word. “Meet me in the bathhouse at midnight tonight. I have something I need to show you. Abby." John felt a smile creep unbidden to his lips, and he felt ten pounds lighter. He rubbed his neck. _Looks like I’ve got to shave._

Abigail sat upright in her bed, not able to sleep. _I can’t believe I’m about to do this._

Since the end of summer, she had left her room to eat, and little else. She kept her curtains drawn, and spent most of the day glued to her computer, even as her grades were starting to slip. Showering was the worst part of her day, because it was the only time she was forced to see her penis. She hated it more than ever.

Even as the family she thought she knew was collapsing before her eyes, she thought that night that she still had John. _Until this stupid hunk of meat had to come out._ She could still remember the shame she felt as she stuffed her cock back into her skirt and threw her clothes on, and the look of shock in John’s eyes. _I knew he’d never be able to accept it. Fuck him, too._

Abigail had stopped playing video games. _They remind me too much of him._ She had shoved her flute in a drawer, because whenever she tried to play, all she could hear was his mini-harp harmonizing along. Even her sword brought no joy - and more memories of John. _I knew it was a mistake. I never, NEVER should have let it get that far. Stupid. Stupid, stupid Abby._

She couldn’t even look at her penis, even as she woke up with morning wood every day. She refused to jerk off, or acknowledge it in any way other than completely necessary (namely, peeing). _No wonder I can’t learn magic. I can’t accept any part of myself._

She hadn’t talked to her mom or dad in weeks. _No. Not dad. Pierre._ Caroline tried to talk to her whenever she shambled to the kitchen for food, but Abigail ignored her. Pierre seemed to find more and more reasons to stay late in the store, but he still slept in their bedroom. _I bet HE knew all along, too. Why the fuck would they keep this from me for so long?_

Last night was the worst of it. The dial-up was down, she didn’t have the energy to read a book, and there were only so many hours in the day that David would tolerate petting. As she lay on her bed, staring at the blank wall, she thought of one thing she could do. _The spirit board._ Even though Rasmodius hadn’t revealed the truth of it, Abigail still held onto hope there was some ancient wisdom from the spirits she could tap into. _Maybe they’ll tell me to join them._

She plodded to the board in a bathrobe, drawn tightly over her body, and put both hands on the planchette, closing her eyes. Nothing happened.

Just before Abigail was about to give up, she felt the planchette start to move to the T. Then the E, then the L. _Tel? Like, television? Watch some fucking TV? Is that the best they have?_ She cringed as her hands shifted to the J. O. H. N. _Teljohn? Tell. John?_ She flipped the board over in disgust. _That’s the best this stupid thing has?_

That night, as she lay sleepless in bed, she thought back to the spirit board, and to what the Wizard had said. _Accept myself. How can I accept myself when nobody else can?_ She sat upright. _Is that what it takes?_ John was shocked, sure, but he hadn’t kicked her out. She remembered hearing him call out as she ran away. _Could he...really accept me?_

She went to her desk, pulling out a blank card and an envelope. _There’s only one way to find out._

As the moon hung in the cloudy night sky, John opened the creaky door to the bathhouse. He usually stopped in for a quick soak when he was mining. _This thing has seen better days._ Though the pools were fine, the locker room was full of grime and mildew, and the showers were leaky and rusted.

As he disrobed in the dark locker room, he pulled a blue pair of swimming trunks from his bag and slipped them on, walking barefoot to the main baths. The room was massive, if dimly lit, and the spa waters were warm to the touch. He cringed slightly as he walked down the steps to the sunken bench at the edge of the water. _Wow. I needed this._ Though he doubted Abigail invited him here out of consideration for his sore body, he was grateful nonetheless.

He was nervous and excited all at once. Somehow, this didn’t seem like a platonic chat. _Especially this late at night. But why here? Why now, after ignoring me for two fucking weeks?_ John’s thoughts were interrupted by the squeak of the door from the women’s locker room. He stood abruptly in the water, and turned to face the noise. _Abby._

Her purple hair was starting to frizz in the heat. The fluffy white towel wrapped around her luscious body left little to the imagination, as he saw her breasts straining against the towel, which barely covered her plump ass. When she smiled shyly at him, he melted. “Hey, John.” He walked closer to the steps as she stood at the precipice, his mouth slightly open. “Hey, Abby.”

She gripped the towel tighter. _I can do this. I know I can._ Abigail had been a nervous wreck all day, and she hadn’t eaten a bite. She hadn’t studied or done much of anything other than think of tonight. Abigail had shaved her body from head to toe, brushed her hair for the first time in a week, and spent a half hour finding the right perfume. _I’m ready._ She figured if she repeated it enough times, it would become true.

“I’m...I’m sorry, John. For acting so weird that night. You can probably guess why.” John nodded slightly, but said nothing. He could tell she wasn’t done. “I want to show you something, John. Something I’ve never shown anybody in my entire life. I’m...not like other girls, John. You’ve probably figured that out by now. But I can’t hide who I am from you any longer.” Gathering up her courage, she unfurled the towel and threw it to the ground.

John’s eyes widened, as he took her body in for the very first time. She was shaped like a thick hourglass, with her large, perky breasts standing tall above a narrowing waist. Abigail’s ass stood wide and thick, but without an ounce of fat. Her legs were shaved smooth, and the ivory skin on her body matched her smooth face. And, of course, there was her cock.

His eyes were immediately drawn to it. He saw that she was starting to stiffen, as her shaved cock and balls dangled beneath her gorgeous body. Though smaller than his own, it was proportional to her frame. Somehow, someway, it seemed like it was right in place. _Like it belongs on her._ His own cock started to rise in his suit, as he stood, dripping, walking up the stairs to her.

Abigail didn’t move. _This is it._ As John stepped out of the pool, he stripped off his bathing suit and threw it next to her towel. Dripping wet, his thick and muscular frame dwarfed her own. He had a thin layer of light brown chest hair, matching his legs and his pubes. Though not fully erect, his thick cock had started to rise as he approached Abigail. _Oh Yoba. This is too good to be true._ Still, she steeled herself, not yet ready to accept the possibility that this could all work out.

“Abigail, you are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen.” Without another word, he lunged towards her face, draping his arms around her back as he kissed her, passionately. Abigail wrapped her arms around his neck without thinking, and kissed him back in kind. The beat of her heart was intoxicating, as she felt her body shiver with energy. Their bodies were flush against each other, skin touching skin from chest to toe. She relished the feeling of her breasts against his chest, reminding her of that night that seemed so long ago.

She moaned into John’s mouth as she realized their cocks were both hard, and touching. His hands moved to Abigail’s ass, gripping it firmly as he shoved his tongue deeply into her mouth. She twirled her own tongue around his, loving the feeling of his rough hands massaging her smooth ass. _I am very, very glad I shaved._

John pulled his hands away and drew his torso back, still close to her cock below. “Can I...touch it?” Abigail blushed profusely. _I didn’t expect this._ She looked deeply into his eyes. “Nobody ever has before.” “Is that a yes?” She bit her lip and nodded. _Holy shit._ John’s mind was racing as he reached a hand towards Abigail’s cock. He had never touched somebody else’s dick before, though he was familiar enough with his own. Not once did he doubt his sexuality, from the moment Abigail had revealed herself to him. _She is a woman, and she is the sexist creature I have ever met. I don’t care what’s between her legs._

He gripped her womanhood, and felt her shudder against him. “Oh, John!” She purred into his ear. John explored her shaft with his fingers, admiring how smooth everything was. _Not like me._ Somehow, that turned him on even more. _It’s like his and hers. Matching cocks._ Sliding his hand up to her cockhead, she heard her gasp again.

Abigail was no stranger to jerking off, but feeling somebody else do it for her was indescribable. _It’s like he knows exactly what to do._ He squeezed her at the tip, and slid all the way down to her base. Both of them were rock hard, now, almost painfully so. Abigail reached down to grab his member at the same time. “Hey, I want to try something.” John kissed her again, as they fondled each other’s cocks. “What is it?” She paused. “Have you ever heard of something called frotting?” John shook her head, bemused. “No. But I’ll try anything once.”

She smiled. _Sometimes being a deviant has its advantages._ She took John’s hand off of her cock, and moved his closer. Using both hands, she gripped around both of their dicks, forming a circle, and starting to jerk them off together. Her knees buckled, as the sensation of their shafts rubbing together sent her into ecstasy. _It’s so much better than I imagined._ The hard and spongy flesh had just enough give for her hands to move, and as she held their boners together, she screamed aloud. _Fuck._

John stood motionless, as Abigail did all the work. _Where the hell does she find out about this stuff?_ The feeling was odd, at first, but the longer she jerked them off together, the more turned on he became. It was like they were crossing swords again, but instead of steel, it was tier warm and throbbing cocks. _She’s really good at this...swordplay._

Abigail was already on the verge of orgasm. After a lifetime of celibacy (at least, on for her penis), she knew she couldn’t last much longer. John was about the same. He leaned forward to grab her boobs, tweaking her nipples as she did, and started to make out with Abigail again. Just as their hot, pink cocks squeezed and slid against each other, their wet tongues did the same. Both of their eyes were closed as they gave themselves over to the raw sexual pleasure.

She pulled out of their kiss to whisper in John’s ear. “I’m not going to stop until you cum.” John moaned at the sensation of her hot breath and caressed her cheek with the back of his hand. “I’ve cum enough for both of us. Don’t stop until you cum.” Abigail, after two weeks of acting like her penis didn’t exist, was giddy at the thought. “Let’s cum at the same time. I want to feel your load.”

Abigail took her hands off of their cocks, releasing them for a moment, to lick her hands. _With a bit of lube, this’ll be over in no time._ She resumed her efforts as her wet hands slid effortlessly up and down their mashed together dicks, paying special attention to where their tips met. When she squeezed there, her hands slid slowly to the top, brushing over the heads and causing them both to shudder.

Finally, she felt John’s penis start to spasm, making her ready to cum on the spot. “Abby, slow down, I’m...about to cum!” Abigail sped up instead. “I am too, John. Cum with me! Please, John, cum for me!” John’s shout echoed throughout the hall as he started to shoot cum on Abigail’s hands, and all over her own cock. The extra lube, and the fact that it was jizz hot and fresh from the source, made Abigail cum a few seconds after, as she continued to pump his cock up and down, letting out a high pitched squeal.

Her own load dwarfed John’s in size, and shot upwards, coating her tits, her face, and her stomach in globs and globs of sticky, white cum. Her dick was too sensitive to keep touching John’s after that, so she reluctantly pulled her hands off, letting them both free. They were both panting, heavily, and gazing deeply into each other’s eyes.

“That...was....AMAZING!’ She pulled John closely to her, wondering if he would flinch from the wetness on her body. Instead, he held her even closer, not caring that her semen was rubbing into his chest hair. “Amazing is an understatement. I think I died and went to heaven.” She laughed and surrendered herself into his arms, believing his hyperbole for the first time. _If this is heaven, I’m ready to die now._

They eventually stopped their embrace and slipped into the water to clean off, exploring each other’s bodies more as they did. _I don’t think I’ll ever get sick of this ass,_ though John, as he rubbed her beneath the warm water. Abigail nestled herself in the crook of his neck as he did, signing in contentment. _If I had known it would be that easy the whole time, I wouldn’t have waited six months._

As they dried off outside the pool, John told her he had a surprise for her. “Close your eyes. I’ll be back in one second.” She pulled her towel over her eyes, laughing. “Like this?” He laughed back. “Whatever works for you.” Abigail heard John pad to the locker room, and the distant sound of a locker opening. _If he brought me another amethyst, I’m letting him fuck my ass tonight._

John stepped back into the room. “Okay. Open them.” She gasped, as John held out a beautiful, handmade bouquet. She saw dried daffodils and sweet pea, a dull yellow sunflower, and three pink tulips. _Does he know what this means?_ In Pelican Town, a bouquet was a sign of courtship, and intent to date.

She looked back, waiting for him to speak. “Abby, I don’t know if you’ve noticed, but I’m crazy about you. I have been for a long time. I know we’ve got a lot to talk about, but I can’t wait any longer. Abigail, will you be my girlfriend?” She beamed, letting the whites of her teeth shine through the steamy room, and grabbed the bouquet, hugging it closely to her bare chest. “Yes, John, I will.” _Maybe that spirit board isn’t worthless after all._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The candle's lit, but there's more burn to come. Stay tuned.


End file.
